Only the ring finger knows
by Haganemaru
Summary: Le jour où Sakura décide de forcer le destin et se rends dans un sex-shop pour un puissant aphrodisiaque, elle est loin de se douter qu'elle offrira le plus beau des cadeau pour son Sasuke-kun. NaruSasu day
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/OS/PWP/HardYaoi/OOC...

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

* * *

**Note** : Alors ceci est ma contribution au NaruSasu day créé par **Master of the rebels**, une auteur anglaise, le jour de naissance du uke avec le mois du seme… ça donne ça donc ^^

SasUke donc, et un bon, c'est du Hard Yaoi, ça veut dire du langage vulgaire, du lemon hard et détaillé, je poste ici exceptionnellement et sans « allégé » :)

**Note 2** : Vous pourrez reconnaître un détail dedans qui va sembler « déjà vu » avec les anneaux, cela vient d'un manga yaoi que j'ai adoré : « **Only the ring finger knows** » de Satoru Kannagi et Hotaru Odagiri, mais seulement l'histoire des anneaux et la phrase d'introduction, rien de plus ;)

* * *

**Note spéciale :** J'apprécie encore et toujours vos reviews, elles me font sourire, rire voire complètement éclater de rire pour certaines. Je ne blâme aucunement les personnes qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, il y a des moments où j'ai moi-même des envies de meurtre avec lui *zieute certaines auteurs qui se reconnaîtront, j'espère* MAIS, je me contiens et ne le mets que Uke, ce qui est déjà une punition en soi pour lui XD

J'ai pu lire dans beaucoup de reviews qu'on a du mal à l'appeler par son prénom et on le change en « Le uke », « l'enfoiré », le « bâtard » ou encore « Connard-en-chef » même si vous avez du mal avec lui, nous ne sommes pas en « froid » avec ce personnage que tous les auteurs sur Yasha no Naruto apprécient à sa juste valeur. Je l'aime au même point que Naruto voire plus, il est ce qu'il est et reste identique à ses débuts (en plus féroce of course). Il a un point de vue à lui et essayez de vous mettre à sa place, peut-être que vous feriez pire (perso, je ferais encore pire :P).

Bref, je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas mais pitié, arrêtez de le détruire en injure dans vos reviews chez moi, merci ^^

… euh… je vous dégoûte pas de me reviewer hein, je vous aime toujours !!

* * *

**L'expression ultime de l'amour est de porter une bague assortie à celle de la personne que vous aimez…montrant ainsi au monde que vous formez un couple…**

* * *

- Patron ? J'ai… un petit problème…

La voix venait de la porte du bureau de Yahiko Uzumaki alors que celui-ci se trouvait en fâcheuse posture, bloqué entre le mur et sa fenêtre par son petit ami aux mains baladeuses. Si, d'habitude, le grand roux ne voyait aucune objection aux multiples molestations d'Itachi, là, il se devait de faire l'inventaire de leurs stocks avant la venue des nouveautés dans leur domaine… et puis, il leur fallait également voir pour augmenter le rayon aphrodisiaque de son sex-shop… aphrodisiaques « maison » qui commençaient à faire leur renommée.

Qui pourrait croire que le fils aîné de Fugaku Uchiha, chirurgien renommé au Japon, Itachi Uchiha, génie reconnu, jeune diplômé en études pharmaceutiques à vingt-trois ans, était le célèbre créateur d'une vingtaine d'aphrodisiaques vendus dans le sex-shop de son petit ami sous le nom de « Sharingan »… aphrodisiaques testés personnellement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Yahiko.

Le jeune homme décala son regard azur de la masse noire collée à lui, sentant toujours les lèvres de celui-ci lui manger le cou et le reporta sur le blond à cheveux longs qui semblait trouver la scène des plus divertissantes.

Il faut dire que le duo avait de quoi amener le sourire aux lèvres. Yahiko Uzumaki, grand roux d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et aux yeux bleus, habillé le plus souvent de cuir noir et d'une chemise ouverte dévoilant sa peau bronzée, se faisait molester plus d'une fois par jour par un Itachi Uchiha en costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate rouge sombre, les cheveux longs et noirs qui croulaient dans le dos en de lourdes mèches décoiffées par les mains fébriles de son petit ami et qui lui arrivait au menton. Ses yeux noirs profonds étaient actuellement fixés sur Deidara sur le seuil de la porte, le fusillant d'un regard froid alors qu'il continuait à mordiller la peau douce de son rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il

- On a un code rouge au rayon aphro.

Code rouge, un mineur essayant de s'approprier une marchandise illicite dans leur magasin. Yahiko, propriétaire de l' « Akatsuki » ou « lune rouge », avait instauré un code de couleurs pour les alertes, et si Deidara jugeait celui-ci rouge, il devait y avoir un problème… Itachi se détourna de son jouet et retint un ricanement en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement… il l'aurait plus tard, il n'allait pas laisser passer une journée de congé pour cause d'inventaire.

- Qui ça ?

- Caméra 8, la fille en rose.

- Une fille ? s'étonna Yahiko en s'approchant de l'écran de contrôle avec Itachi.

Sous leurs yeux, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rose se dandinait d'un air impatient en regardant sans y toucher plusieurs boites d'aphrodisiaque. Sa tenue de lycéenne révélait son appartenance au lycée huppé du coin où se trouvaient également le frère chéri d'Itachi et le cousin de Yahiko. Itachi plissa les yeux en reconnaissant la fangirl de Sasuke dans son rayon… il n'y avait aucun doute que la jeune obsédée du jeune homme essayait de forcer le destin en droguant son frère… après tout, elle avait déjà tenté plusieurs approches plus ou moins discrètes. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres d'Itachi, rendant son visage fin et beau presque démoniaque alors que près de lui, Yahiko reculait d'un pas et que Deidara déglutissait en repoussant une mèche blonde de ses yeux bleu clair.

- … Pa…tron ?

- Donne-lui « _Amaterasu_ »

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Yahiko, suant abondamment en repensant aux répercussions douloureuses ressenties après le « test » de cet aphrodisiaque.

- Aie confiance, bébé… susurra Itachi

Après un dernier regard pour ses boss, Deidara repartit en magasin fournir la « bombe » à la jeune fille. Dans le bureau, Yahiko vit le dos de son petit ami tressauter dans un ricanement silencieux tandis qu'Itachi observait la jeune fille payer et sortir de la boutique avec son sachet. Le jeune homme recula lentement vers le bureau de son meilleur ami et trésorier, Nagato en attrapant quelque chose sur une étagère pour lui envoyer un pot noir où le mot « _Sussanoo_ » était apposé, faisant hausser un sourcil rouge à son ami alors qu'il le regardait d'un œil gris.

- Envoie-ça à mon cousin, s'te plait…

- Mais…

- Discute pas… fait-le.

- Tu me fais chier, Yahiko…

- Je t'aime aussi, bro.

« Bro »… appellation qui coupait toutes protestations chez Nagato quand Yahiko en usait. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ne s'étaient jamais quittés et Yahiko le considérait comme son frère, donc… ça devait être important… par contre, Nagato n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi Yahiko lui demandait d'aller donner le remède contre l'Amaterasu, aphrodisiaque brûlant d'Itachi, à Naruto…

* * *

**_Lycée Sandaime Hokage_**

Sasuke Uchiha soupira en entendant les multiples gloussements autour de lui alors qu'il entrait dans son lycée. Le portique de sécurité passé sans encombre après avoir déposé son sac sur la tablette de Kakashi, le gardien de la sécurité des locaux du lycée abritant les rejetons des plus grands noms de la ville, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe sans un regard en arrière en évitant que son bras ne se fasse happé par Sakura Haruno, venue de suite à ses côtés. La jeune fille était la secrétaire du bureau de la commission disciplinaire de Sandaime Hokage dont il était le président mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas trop la supporter lorsqu'elle partait dans ses délires « Madame Uchiha »… même Karin Shimura*, une autre ancienne fangirl avait abandonné pour plonger dans les bras d'un des amis de Sasuke, Suigetsu Hōzuki**,** le cousin de Kisame Hoshigaki, le meilleur ami de son frère aîné.

Sasuke regarda devant lui en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa chevelure corbeau était décoiffée avec art, de lourdes mèches retombant le long de son visage pâle et fin alors que l'arrière de son crâne était ébouriffé en « cul de canard » pour reprendre les mots de son frère Itachi. Ses yeux noirs perçant restaient figé droit devant lui sans une émotion alors qu'une moue blasée s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Son uniforme noir moulait sa silhouette élancée et ses hanches fines alors que le discret chuchotement de ses chaussons retentissait doucement dans le silence presque religieux qui suivait sa venue.

Le jeune homme remonta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule en écoutant d'une oreille le bourdonnement incessant de Sakura qui ponctuait ses phrases de « Sasuke-kun » strident… Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, songeant que jamais la jeune fille ne comprendrait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais… étant déjà amoureux de…

**Bip, Bip, Bip**…

- Encore toi !

- Hey, j'y peux rien si ta machine m'aime à ce point !

Le rire étouffé de Kakashi retentit alors que Sasuke se retournait à moitié, découvrant une silhouette près du gardien, les bras croisés. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement en parcourant du regard la carrure forte mise en valeur par la veste ouverte sur la chemise blanche. C'était ce jeune homme qui venait de parler de cette voix sourde, presque rauque et veloutée. Il possédait les yeux azur les plus profonds que Sasuke ait jamais vus, et des cheveux blonds dorés, lumineux et ébouriffés. Des mèches plus longues lui caressaient le nez en voilant son regard. Le visage souriant était strié de part et d'autre des joues par trois cicatrices horizontales rappelant des moustaches de chat mais lorsqu'un sourire étirait sa bouche généreuse, le blond faisait plus penser à un renard qu'à un chat inoffensif.

- Allez, laisse-moi deviner… combien de nouveau ?

- Ce n'est plus du sport si je te le dis, Kakashi !

- C'est vrai, Naruto… allez, les bras en l'air.

Avec un gloussement rauque, Naruto Uzumaki leva les bras en croix en roulant des yeux avant de regarder devant lui, plongeant son regard clair dans celui, profond et noir du président du conseil des élèves, ce même conseil qui tentait de le mettre dehors depuis un long moment. Un détecteur de métaux passa devant son visage en s'énervant fougueusement… avec tout le métal qu'il avait sur son visage, c'était couru d'avance. Beau joueur, Naruto tira la langue, laissant voir à tous son piercing lingual orange et noir, se fichant du regard des autres et remarqua le regard fixe de Sasuke sur sa langue. Langue qu'il rentra lentement en se léchant les lèvres, frôlant son anneau noir au centre de la lèvre du bas alors qu'il remontait ses mèches de cheveux pour dévoiler ses cartilages d'oreilles intégralement percés d'anneaux argentés et son arcade sourcilière droite où se trouvait également un anneau noir.

- Oohh, le tragus gauche !

- Et ouais ! sourit Naruto

Le regard sombre suivait avec ce qu'il semblait de l'intérêt le trajet du détecteur, celui-ci glissant le long de sa gorge lentement pour arriver au niveau de ses pectoraux pour tinter une nouvelle fois, amenant un gloussement amusé chez Kakashi quand il repassa la machine sur ses tétons, les deux côtés produisant le même son strident. Sasuke sentit son souffle se couper quand Naruto ouvrit le haut de sa chemise, dévoilant ses pectoraux musclés et dorés par le soleil lors de son travail sur les quais de la ville. Le tissu se décala pour montrer les tétons plats du jeune homme où deux boules se trouvaient de chaque coté. Kakashi gloussa alors que Naruto refermait lentement sa chemise souriant en coin en entendant les commentaires autour de lui. Kakashi baissa son détecteur vers le ventre plat et musclé qui… tinta à son tour.

- T'as percé ton nombril ? s'exclama-t-il

- Bien sûr, j'en avais parlé la dernière fois non ?

- Mais quand même… c'est souvent féminin…

- Raaah, Kakashi, regarde !

Naruto souleva le bas de sa chemise qu'il avait sorti en prévision en souriant d'un air amusé et dévoila ses abdominaux. Sasuke se sentit rougir un petit peu et se pinça la cuisse pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa fascination envers le blond… cela faisait près de cinq ans que cela durait… accroché au nombril, un barbell orange trônait sur la peau dorée, bijou presque féminin mais si délicieusement mis au masculin sur le corps de rêve du blond. L'appareil continua de descendre et… là… un « bip » puissant et long fit taire toute l'assemblée alors que les regards se portaient sous le ventre plat du blond qui porta sa main droite, où brillait un anneau argenté, à sa ceinture.

- Je montre ?

« Oh oui ! » songea Sasuke dont les yeux brillants ne quittaient pas l'anneau identique au sien.

- Non, pas la peine, Naruto… du nouveau en bas ?

- Tu veux venir voir, Kakashi ? susurra Naruto en se penchant vers l'homme qui le dépassait encore de presque dix centimètres.

- Même pas en rêve, ta grand-mère aurait ma peau et j'y tiens.

Un rire étouffé lui répondit alors que Naruto se rhabillait rapidement, ignorant soigneusement les yeux des autres, conscient d'un regard noir fixé sur sa main droite. Son regard azur remonta rapidement et accrocha les onyx de Sasuke, les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent l'espace d'un instant, un souvenir commun leur revenant.

***_flash back, cinq ans auparavant_***

_Sasuke était assis, entouré de ses fangirls qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, le menton dans une paume de main en lisant un livre, essayant d'ignorer les multiples propos de Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka autour de lui…_

_Non, il n'était pas intéressé par la couleur du brillant à lèvres de Sakura…_

_Oui, la jupe d'Ino était trop courte pour s'appeler « jupe », « ceinture » conviendrait mieux…_

_Non, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Ino… ni Sakura…_

_Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il redressait la tête pour regarder vers la porte de la salle de cours, espérant la venue de son professeur qui chasserait les donzelles de sa personne mais découvrit… un jeune garçon. Aussi blond qu'il était brun, les grands yeux bleus qui observaient avec intérêt la salle avant de se poser sur lui et, l'espace d'un instant, Sasuke crut plonger dans l'océan quand il croisa son regard. Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres s'élargit encore plus en voyant que Sasuke le regardait et il lui fit un signe de main qui tétanisa totalement le jeune garçon…_

_Mais… qui était ce crétin qui lui faisait « coucou » à travers la salle ?_

_La réponse se présenta d'elle-même quand le blondinet accourut près de lui, posant ses mains sur son bureau en se penchant vers son visage en le regardant avec fascination._

- _Salut, j'suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, tu dois être…_

- _Hey ! Mais c'est la même bague que Sasuke-kun !_

- _Hein ? s'exclama le blondinet en reculant d'un pas._

_Le jeune garçon regarda sa main droite où brillait un anneau argenté joliment ouvragé. De style celte, les gravures délicates rendaient l'anneau à la fois masculin et intriguant… il ne devait pas y en avoir deux pareils… c'était ce que Sasuke souhaitait encore ce matin en enfilant le sien, identique à celui du blond…_

- _Où tu l'as eu ? C'est pas Sasuke-kun qui te l'a donné, c'est clair ! s'exclama froidement Sakura. S'il doit donner un anneau identique au sien, c'est à moi._

- _Mais…_

- _Retire-le, c'est dégoûtant de porter le même anneau que Sasuke-kun !_

_Naruto fronça les sourcils en regardant sa main. Dégoutant ? C'était un cadeau du petit ami de son cousin, il ne risquait pas de la retirer cette bague, il l'aimait beaucoup._

- _Hey, crétin… deux anneaux identiques à l'annulaire gauche, c'est pour les couples. Là, c'est bon, tu l'as au majeur droit… tu peux le retirer ? Je n'aime pas qu'on ait la même chose que moi ! demanda Sasuke d'une voix neutre._

_Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils, un éclair déçu foudroyant ses azurs alors qu'il reculait d'un pas._

- _Jamais, bâtard… si ça te troue le cul tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à retirer le tien, je le garderais toujours !_

- _Co… co… comment il parle à Sasuke-kun ! suffoqua Sakura_

- _Silence tout le monde !_

_La voix venait du bureau où le professeur venait de s'installer, rappelant Naruto près de lui alors que Sasuke le suivait des yeux, un peu surpris qu'il n'ait pas agi dès sa demande. D'habitude, tous lui obéissaient rapidement. Le cours commença et vint l'époque de la « guerre froide » entre Naruto et lui._

***_Fin du flash back_** *

- Sasuke-kun ?

La voix sucrée de Sakura l'arracha de ses pensées alors qu'il détachait avec beaucoup de difficulté son regard de celui de Naruto pour se détourner et continuer son chemin vers leur salle de cours.

Après cette première rencontre assez froide à leur treize ans, l'atmosphère entre eux était restée froide, Sasuke ne sut jamais pourquoi le blond avait réagi de suite envers lui et avait semblé le connaître et même s'il le questionnait, il le rabattait assez violemment, entraînant ainsi un combat qui les fit appeler plus d'une fois dans le bureau du proviseur durant leurs années de collège. Arrivés au lycée, ils se retrouvèrent toujours dans les mêmes classes après des vacances d'été où le brun s'était ennuyé à mourir vu que son frère désertait le domicile parental pour aller vivre le plus souvent chez son « bohémien » comme dirait son père, Sasuke avait reconnu que la présence du blond lui manquait.

Après ça, il s'était surpris à observer de plus en plus le blond, ignorant pourtant que celui-ci lui retournait ces regards furtifs lorsqu'il ne regardait pas, à décoder ces attitudes, le découvrir se lier d'amitié avec Kiba un autre « cas » qui ne remportait pas les suffrages des filles autour de lui à cause de son attitude « fort en gueule et rentre-dedans »… un autre Naruto donc. Naruto s'absentait souvent des cours, certaines fois, loupant carrément une semaine de classe sans pour autant donner une raison valable.

Il fut aussi découvert, à la vive contrariété de Sasuke passé depuis peu président des élèves malgré son jeune âge, en train de traîner avec un jeune brun plus vieux, Haku de son prénom, un élève d'un autre lycée de leur ville. L'homosexualité dévoilée de Naruto fit un vif tapage dans leur établissement alors que lui ne s'en cachait pas. Haku « disparut » de l'horizon de Naruto au soulagement inconscient de Sasuke mais Shion arriva à son tour. Cette jeune fille de bonne famille avait tout de suite été attirée par le regard azuré de Naruto qui restait simple avec elle, se fichant qu'elle appartienne à une famille beaucoup plus noble que lui, malgré sa fortune déjà très importante. Leur relation dura quelques mois avant le départ du Japon de la jeune fille qui rompit donc leurs rapports. Après ça, les rumeurs circulèrent sur le dos du blond, si une jeune fille voulait bien se faire voir, elle s'inventait une aventure torride avec Naruto qui ne niait rien, se moquant des propos divulgués sur lui.

Un jour, en pleine golden week, en se baladant sur les quais de la ville, Sasuke croisa un Naruto, torse nu, travaillant avec les ouvriers, riant avec eux avec simplicité. Les muscles de son corps commençaient à se développer et son hâle s'intensifiait, rendant ses cheveux plus clairs et ses yeux plus perçants. Ce travail payé à la journée fut pourtant ce qui intrigua Sasuke lorsqu'il voyait Naruto refuser ses paies plusieurs jours de suite et partir en courant vers sa moto garée non loin. C'est avec un frisson d'impatience que Sasuke partit bavarder avec le chef de l'usine. Il apprit alors que toutes les paies de Naruto étaient envoyées à un orphelinat très pauvre du coin sud de la ville mais qui refusait l'aide financière de Naruto. Ainsi, sous le couvert du nom de l'entreprise un peu connue, il pouvait donc donner un coup de main en secret.

Cela intrigua Sasuke qui n'en fut que plus passionné par le blond. Une autre fois, il l'aperçut en train d'aider une vieille femme à traverser en tenant ses paquets trop lourds pour elle. Lui-même un peu en retard pour le lycée était dans sa voiture avec chauffeur quand il aperçut l'uniforme de son lycée où une masse de cheveux blonds le renseignèrent sur le nom de la personne…

Encore un point qui rendait la réputation de « bad boy » de Naruto complètement infondée. Les résultats scolaires de Naruto chutant dans certaines matières, le conseil des étudiants désirait le mettre à la porte de Sandaime Hokage, ce que Sasuke refusait systématiquement, sachant parfaitement la cause des absences du blond. En le voyant dormir ou lutter en classe pour rester éveillé, il prit son courage à deux mains et alla lui proposer son aide pour étudier, un soutien scolaire à domicile pendant ses jours de repos. Il ne dit jamais qu'il était au courant de son travail extrascolaire et attendit la réponse qui vint avec un sourire large et ravi… cependant, Naruto refusa, il avait déjà un professeur particulier qui venait l'aider mais remercia Sasuke de ce geste pourtant surprenant.

Déçu, Sasuke partit mais le souvenir du sourire de Naruto lui amena un fin rictus. Il avait paru ravi de l'offre, réchauffant ainsi Sasuke de l'intérieur. Tous ces phénomènes ajoutés bout à bout furent conclus par son frère alors qu'il lui parlait, assis sur son lit à regarder Itachi changer les tenues de sa valise pour d'autres, repartant donc chez son bohémien… jeune homme que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il commençait à apprécier vu le regard brillant de vie que son aîné avait. Il lui dit clairement sa pensée et le « T'es amoureux, petit frère débile » lui resta en travers de la gorge de nombreux jours avant qu'il admette la vérité…

Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Naruto. Certes, cela n'avait pas été le coup de foudre dès le début, il n'avait pu tolérer le blond que peu de fois et encore maintenant, son hyperactivité le faisait grincer des dents, mais le fond foncièrement gentil du blond, son sourire et autre encore le faisait se sentir… complet.

- Sasuke-kun, tu viens étudier chez moi ce soir ?

- Hn ?

Son regard se leva sur les yeux brillants d'attente de Sakura, la détaillant mentalement avec indifférence. La jeune fille était pourtant ravissante avec ses grands yeux verts et son fin visage. Même son grand front était « joli » en y regardant à deux fois, il était d'ailleurs souvent caché par une charmante frange qui lui frôlait le nez. Cintrée par son uniforme de lycéenne, sa silhouette mince et élancée était agréable à regarder mais… le caractère assez spécial de la demoiselle avait de quoi refroidir. Sasuke avait vu plus d'une fois la jeune fille cogner violemment sur un ou une autre élève sous le couvert de « secrétaire du conseil des élèves », chose qu'il lui avait alors ordonné d'arrêter sous peine d'exclusion. Comme une possible absence de sa part signifierait une place vacante dans le cœur du beau brun, Sakura s'était calmée assez vite… sauf en parole.

- Etudier ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, j'ai un problème avec un cours. renseigna Sakura en souriant

- Lequel ?

- Mathématiques, je n'ai pas compris l'exercice d'hier d'Ebisu-sensei

- Nh… bien… je ne resterai pas tard non plus…

- D'accord, Sasuke-kun !

Le sourire satisfait de la jeune fille passa inaperçu pour Sasuke qui se plongea dans son livre en posant une paire de fines lunettes sur son nez mais pas de Naruto qui haussa un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules, après tout ce n'était pas son problème si le brun risquait de se faire violer en l'accompagnant…

* * *

Sasuke le sentait mal… il l'avait senti mal toute la journée alors que Sakura s'accrochait à son bras d'une poigne de fer… elle l'avait même tiré jusque chez elle, passant devant le bâtiment abritant le loft de Naruto, celui-ci ne vivant pas avec son père, préférant son indépendance malgré un lien très fort entre Minato et lui… Sasuke savait presque tout de Naruto, recherchant, questionnant et autre encore. Il n'était pas un « stalker », un de ces pervers psychotiques… il était simplement am…

- Sasuke-kun, tu désires quelque chose à boire ? Jus de fruit ? Jus de tomate ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la jeune fille en soupirant. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle lui posait la question en une heure depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Son regard lourd sur lui commençait à être vraiment chiant.

- Jus de tomate ! souffla-t-il

- Très bien, je t'apporte ça !

Les pas s'éloignant, le jeune homme posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, repartant dans ses pensées qui s'éloignaient de cette pièce « rose » pour rejoindre un loft qu'il aurait aimé visiter et pourquoi pas « squatter » avec le locataire. Le jeune homme n'osait pas faire le premier pas vers Naruto. Même si la tension s'était légèrement atténuée entre eux après la proposition de Sasuke pour un soutien scolaire, ils n'en étaient pas moins des presque étrangers l'un pour l'autre, il ne se voyait pas aller vers Naruto et lui dire « Tiens, Naruto, je voulais te voir car je t'aim… »

- Voilà ton jus, Sasuke-kun !

Encore une fois coupé dans ses pensées par la voix joyeuse, peut être un peu trop, de la jeune fille, il soupira une nouvelle fois en la remerciant et avala d'une traite sa boisson, sourcillant sous le goût légèrement différent du goût habituel. Il leva un regard neutre sur le visage de Sakura et la découvrit le rouge aux joues et les yeux brillants de satisfaction…

Il le sentait vraiment très mal ce coup-ci…

- On… continue ? proposa-t-il

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sakura

Les deux lycéens se penchèrent sur les livres, Sasuke montrant à Sakura la marche à suivre en essayant d'ignorer le regard brûlant de la jeune fille sur lui…

…

Bon, là, il ne pouvait plus rien ignorer. Déjà tout lui chauffait, il semblait presque que ses vêtements avaient été posés sur un radiateur tellement ils le brûlaient. Ses joues étaient pivoines, sa température interne devait presque avoisiner les 39°. Discrètement, il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cravate pour l'élargir encore plus et regarda Sakura en grimaçant. La jeune fille s'était encore rapprochée au point que sa poitrine frottait presque contre lui, le faisant frémir d'horreur.

… Il allait se faire violer… il le sentait vraiment très très mal maintenant…

- Sa… Sakura… je vais y aller…

- Pardon ? Mais non, Sasuke-kun, je n'ai pas compris…

- J'ai promis… à Itachi… de l'aider pour… quelque chose… je rentre !

Sur ces mots, le pauvre Sasuke se précipita sur son sac pour enfouir son manuel dedans et s'enfuit de la pièce sous le regard horrifié de Sakura. Le jeune homme cavala comme si un monstre était à ses trousses, les passants le regardant avec inquiétude vu la rougeur de plus en plus prononcée de son visage.

Une plainte lui échappa alors que le bas de son corps se mettait à fourmiller le faisant trembler et s'arrêter brusquement. Les mains sur les genoux, penché en avant, il essaya de respirer calmement mais la moindre bouffée d'air inspirée provoquait un trajet ardent le long de la trachée. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en se redressant et se figea…

Juste devant lui se trouvait l'appartement de Naruto… oserait-il ?

Une contraction de son estomac le décida et il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers l'entrée qu'il traversa sous le regard inquiet du gardien qu'il salua négligemment en se présentant. D'un pas raide malgré ses genoux gondolants, il se planta face à l'ascenseur et monta dans la cabine sitôt celle-ci ouverte. D'un doigt ferme, il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et ferma les yeux…

Pourvu que le blond soit chez lui…

Le jeune homme se positionna devant la porte numéro trente-six et cogna lourdement, conscient de la brûlure de son corps tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le coin du mur. Des pas dans l'appartement se firent entendre au-dessus de ses battements de cœur irréguliers. Une chaîne fut retirée et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant le passage à un oeil azuré curieux qui s'élargit en découvrant Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit largement la porte pour faire face à cet enfoiré de président du conseil des étudiants, le regardant suer sans un mot avant de le faire entrer dans son loft, conscient qu'il était torse nu et que tous ses piercings étaient visibles ainsi que son tatouage au niveau de l'aine, jusqu'alors inconnu de tous. Tatouage tribal qui frôlait la lisière des poils découverts par la ceinture ouverte de son jean.

Sasuke s'avança, le corps brûlant et l'esprit en vadrouille d'avoir découvert une autre chose appartenant au blond sur laquelle fantasmer et regarda autour de lui quand Naruto le conduisit dans son salon. Un ordinateur portable se trouvait sur la table basse, ouvert sur la page d'un groupe de rock assez connu dont la musique résonnait légèrement dans la pièce, issue des baffles dispersés aux quatre coins. Un écran plat était accroché au mur au-dessus de ce qu'il semblait être un home cinéma assez onéreux. Une vidéothèque était toute proche, comportant de grands noms du cinéma ou divers animés, faisant sourire Sasuke qui remarqua que Naruto avait plus d'animés que de films. Son tour d'horizon continua sur la grande baie vitrée ouverte sur le balcon où un salon de jardin en teck trônait, l'ensemble était entouré de plantes d'extérieur parfaitement entretenues. Sasuke pouffa silencieusement en imaginant Naruto avec son arrosoir et ramena son regard dans la pièce, découvrant divers posters de manga connus, une bibliothèque garnie.

De la porte près de la chaîne hi-fi haut de gamme, il découvrit la cuisine et une seconde porte donnait sur un petit couloir qui devait mener aux commodités et à la chambre de Naruto. Le plafond était constitué de larges vitres qui laissaient entrer le soleil et devaient être remarquable les nuits de « pluie d'étoiles ».

- Bon… c'est pas que ça m'emmerde que tu débarques chez moi comme ça mais… c'est pour quoi ?

- …

- Si c'est pour enfin me foutre hors de Sandaime, dis-le moi de suite, que j'attende pas trois ans dans le vide ! signala Naruto

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, le découvrant assis dans son canapé de cuir blanc et se figea un peu… le mettre dehors ? Jamais !

- Non ! Pourquoi… pourquoi je te mettrais dehors ?

- … Pourquoi tu es là alors ? demanda Naruto

- J'aurais besoin… que tu m'aides…

- Pour quoi faire ?

- … J'étais chez Haruno…

Naruto grimaça en se penchant sur la table, attrapant son verre d'eau et en avalant une gorgée, il n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas…

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

- Elle m'a donné un truc à boire… je ne… sais pas ce que c'est…

- … Tu as quoi ?

- Chaud… tout me brûle… là, j'ai même ma gorge qui me brûle…

- Tu penses à un aphrodisiaque ?

- Je crois…

Naruto soupira en se levant, autant le renseigner de suite… il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Sasuke qui ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le regard azur sur ses lèvres et recula d'un pas, amenant Naruto à faire un pas de plus dans sa direction. Lentement, la main droite du blond se leva pour venir prendre son menton entre deux doigts, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il lui entrouvrait la bouche, se penchant vers lui pour sentir son haleine. L'odeur de tomate était présente mais cachait trop l'odeur de l'aphrodisiaque. Sasuke ne sentait plus son cœur battre alors que sa respiration haletante baignait le visage bronzé face à lui. Les deux hommes étaient de même taille mais de carrures différentes, Naruto restant largement plus musclé que lui.

Comme au ralenti, les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke virent la bouche de Naruto s'entrouvrir sur une langue percée qui vint effleurer sa bouche, glissant sur sa lèvre du bas en entrant lentement dans sa cavité buccale alors que la lèvre percée de Naruto se collait à la sienne. Doucement, elle courut le long de sa gencive, caressant ses dents avant qu'elle ne rencontre sa propre langue dans un effleurement rapide et doux. Naruto se redressa en frôlant sa bouche de sa langue, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il connaissait ce goût et la chaleur qui en découlait…

- Amaterasu…

- Quoi ?

- Un aphrodisiaque vendu par l'Akatsuki… je me demande pourquoi on lui a vendu ça…

- Non mais attends… on lui a vendu quoi ?

- C'est un liquide qui se mélange facilement avec n'importe quelle boisson mais qui lui donne un goût fruité, si tu avais pris un jus de fruit, tu n'aurais rien senti du tout, une chance que t'ais pris de la tomate…

- … Mais…

- Je t'ai dit ce que c'était, maintenant, la porte est derrière toi… annonça Naruto

- Non ! J'ai besoin… comment… on peut le faire partir ? demanda Sasuke

Naruto le regarda fixement, oserait-il ? Il repartit s'asseoir confortablement et observa Sasuke avec un fin sourire amusé… accepterait-il ?

- Faut jouir…

- Qu… quoi ?

- Tu te trouves un mec car…l'Amaterasu est pour les receveurs, les « neko » ou « uke » si tu aimes le Yaoi, il les prépare pour la suite et autre encore…

- Mais…

- Et une fois que tu as joui plusieurs fois, il peut arrêter son effet…

- Je… merde, ça me brûle c'te saloperie, j'vais tuer Sakura…

- Je serais toi, je tuerais plutôt le vendeur qui lui a balancé ça…

- Je tuerai pas le vendeur, si il ne s'était pas gouré, je serais violé dans son salon actuellement… souffla Sasuke

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

Sasuke regarda son fantasme sur patte face à lui et rougit doucement sous son regard amusé… osera-il ?

- Aide-moi !

- A quoi ? Te tendre une pelle pour mieux creuser ma tombe ensuite ? Tu crois que je sais pas que vous essayez de me foutre dehors ?

- Non… jamais… j'accepterais ça…

- Ah ?

- Je sais…

- Tu sais quoi de moi ?

- Je sais… que tu bosses au noir pour aider un orphelinat pauvre… murmura Sasuke.

- Quoi ? marmonna Naruto

- Je sais que tu aimes aider les vieilles personnes en cas de besoin et que parfois, c'est la cause de tes retards…

- Comment… si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi ne pas aller le raconter à tes « amis » ?

- Car je respecte ce que tu fais… et c'est pour ça que je refuse catégoriquement de les laisser te mettre dehors…

- …

- Aide-moi… aie confiance en moi, crétin…

- Je ne couche jamais pour m'amuser, enfoiré, si tu le veux ce soir, tu le voudras quand je veux et où je veux, tu m'appartiendras… comme une petite chienne… ma chose…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et scella son destin, après tout… il était face à celui qu'il aimait et il savait très bien que sous son air bougon et dur se cachait beaucoup de gentillesse qui contrastait avec cette phrase vulgaire.

- Très bien…

- Mets-toi nu, Sasuke ! ordonna Naruto

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et s'exécuta, le regard plongé dans celui du blond, retirant sa veste et sa chemise en dévoilant son torse pâle et finement musclé. La peau était vierge de tout piercing et tatouage à l'inverse de Naruto et semblait douce au toucher. Les mains fines de Sasuke se posèrent sur sa ceinture qu'il ôta lentement, conscient du regard neutre du blond sur lui. Il ouvrit son pantalon qui révéla son caleçon noir et Sasuke les fit glisser tous les deux au sol, le tissu recouvrant ses pieds qu'il mit à nu en retirant ses chaussettes. Sasuke se redressa, parfaitement conscient de son érection déjà tendue de désir, coulant légèrement de pré-sperme à cause de l'aphrodisiaque qui ravageait son corps.

- Avance-toi.

Naruto écarta ses cuisses en se renfonçant dans le canapé, son visage ne montrait aucune des émotions qui le parcouraient et qui l'enjoignaient à sauter sur le bel homme face à lui pour le plaquer au sol et satisfaire son désir.

Debout entre les cuisses de Naruto, Sasuke le fixait, attendant le prochain ordre. Lui qui avait horreur de ça dans son état normal se surprenait à frémir sous la voix devenant de plus en plus rauque du blond tandis qu'une lueur sauvage s'allumait dans ses yeux clairs, leur donnant une nuance presque rouge. Il le vit sortir la langue pour caresser son piercing buccal et d'un signe de main, il le fit s'agenouiller face à lui alors qu'il se redressait jusqu'à se lever. Naruto le regarda fixement, agenouillé à ses pieds et déboutonna lentement son jean, voyant les yeux noirs brillants de Sasuke se poser sur le tatouage tribal qui ornait son aine avec impatience. Toujours à ce rythme lent et envoûtant, il glissa le pantalon le long de ses hanches fines, le « V » qu'elles formaient amena le regard du brun sur la petite toison blonde qui se trouvait à l'entrejambe, entourant… ce que Sasuke avait toujours voulu voir.

C'est dans un état très second qu'il remarqua que Naruto retirait totalement son pantalon, complètement envoûté par ce sexe dont l'ornement lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre du bas en avançant légèrement sur ses genoux, le membre érigé de Naruto face à lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil impatient, désireux de le toucher.

Naruto se renfonça dans son canapé en regardant Sasuke, le sourcil levé, il l'autorisa à le toucher, ce que fit le jeune homme brun avec une certaine timidité, craignant visiblement de lui faire mal. Le blond se redressa, écartant les cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir la main de son futur « jouet » sur son sexe alors qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, guidant sa main pour lui montrer de quoi il parlait.

- Ça, enfoiré… c'est un piercing pubien, non douloureux et purement décoratif.

Le doigt pâle se frottait contre le barbell qui décorait le dessus du sexe de Naruto, « collé » aux poils blonds. Le regard noir intensément conscient que le blond le guidait ne quittait pas la main dorée qui entourait la sienne, l'index plus sombre pointant le sien. Lentement, glissant sur la peau douce, Naruto amena la main de Sasuke entre ses cuisses alors que sa respiration devenait un peu plus laborieuse, la sensation d'être un « professeur » pour le brun était grisante.

- Là… hummm… c'est une guiche, il est… posé sur la partie externe de ma… prostate, très délicat car très… stimulant quand tu… le caresses ! haleta-t-il.

Sasuke le regarda un instant, se gorgeant de son regard sombre sur lui alors qu'il faisait lentement bouger la petite barre contre ce point sensible, conscient de l'accroc que la respiration de Naruto fit dans la manœuvre. Ses onyx se posèrent sur la lèvre du bas ornée d'un anneau noir, sa main devenant un peu plus assurée sur la guiche, le faisant se déplacer lentement ou appuyant sur le point en dessous, arrachant une plainte chez le blond.

Sa main fut remontée le long de la hampe assez sombre, la virilité de Naruto semblant également bronzée et frotta contre trois barres en argent posées sous la verge en « échelle », la plus « haute » restant sous le gland gonflé de désir. Sasuke sentit un peu de liquide se déposer sur son pouce et son index quand il laissa glisser sa main pour pincer l'extrémité du sexe de Naruto, le faisant grogner sous la caresse.

- C'était donc… des freins… indolores si tu ne tires pas dessus comme… un malade…

- Je vais pas te les arracher non plus ! souffla Sasuke

- J'espère bien, depuis Haku, personne ne les a vus et encore, il n'en avait vu qu'un.

Sasuke sourit en coin, content de savoir ça et se baissa lentement, la chaleur en lui devenant étouffante et passa lentement sa langue sur la peau percée, faisant se tendre Naruto un instant en jurant. La main droite du jeune homme plongea dans les cheveux corbeau, le faisant se rapprocher de son érection alors que l'une des menottes pâles venait tenir délicatement la barre de chair vers lui, l'autre caressant lentement le torse dénudé de Naruto.

- Naruto… je…

- Suce-moi, petite salope…

Sasuke ferma les yeux sous l'appellation, suffoqué par la vague de chaleur qui le submergea en entendant cette phrase et avança la bouche, caressant du bout des lèvres la peau fine avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, laissant le sexe de Naruto s'inviter en lui. Il sentait le blond lui caresser le crâne lentement, prenant son temps tandis qu'il gémissait de bien-être sous lui, pas pressé de prendre son plaisir et laissant faire Sasuke à son rythme…

Pourtant, l'aphrodisiaque aidant, le président des élèves commençait à ne plus tenir, tremblant de plus en plus violemment alors qu'il essayait de rester calme dans ses actes envers son amant. Un « pop » près de lui le fit se reculer de l'érection humide de Naruto et le regarder. Il découvrit alors le jeune homme lui tendant un tube de lubrifiant à l'eau, tube qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- Prépare-toi en me suçant…

- Mais…

- Jamais fait ?

- … Si…

Naruto sourit en coin devant la rougeur de Sasuke et lui laissa le tube, le regardant recouvrir trois de ses doigts de la main droite. Lentement, le jeune brun revint prendre en bouche son membre érigé, frissonnant quand son propre index caressa son intimité. Lentement, il enfonça une phalange, gémissant sous la fournaise de son corps et resta surpris, la douleur habituelle se faisant absente alors que son corps s'écartait facilement comme s'il avait déjà été préparé. Son regard se releva vers Naruto et le découvrit en train de sourire devant le spectacle.

- N'oublie pas… aphrodisiaque pour receveur !

Sasuke referma les yeux en enfonçant un autre doigt, les faisant aller et venir en lui facilement, lubrifiant le passage au maximum alors qu'il léchait avec avidité le sexe tendu, se gorgeant des plaintes du blond. La main de Naruto se crispa un instant dans ses cheveux quand ses doigts libres vinrent caresser la guiche en même temps et le râle poussé le renseigna sur le fait que Naruto aimait cela.

Le jeune homme se recula en se léchant les lèvres, retirant sa main de son corps et commença à se relever pour se stopper un instant, surpris de voir Naruto lui tendre un préservatif. Il releva les yeux, interrogatif vers le blond et il rougit un peu plus en remarquant le regard plus que désireux du jeune homme.

- Mais… je suis… je n'ai…

- Je ne suis plus vierge, Sasuke…

- … Il n'y a eu que Haku non ? questionna Sasuke dans un murmure.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avant que nous fassions un test.

La main tremblante de Sasuke récupéra le préservatif et, la lèvre du bas entre ses lèvres, il le sortit de son emballage, déglutissant lentement. Le jeune homme posa la fine membrane sur le sexe tendu, pinçant l'extrémité entre son pouce et son index droit et, de la main gauche, il déroula la capote le long de l'érection de Naruto. Le léger râle de plaisir qu'il émit le fit sourire d'un air assez hautain, fier de provoquer ces sensations chez le blond alors qu'il était vierge.

Il se releva et enfourcha les hanches dorées, regardant dans les yeux du blond alors que l'une de ses mains venait se poser sur le torse musclé, jouant avec un mamelon percé alors que Naruto se glissait lentement en lui, le tenant par la taille d'une main et positionnant son sexe de l'autre. Sasuke se cambra un peu, l'épaisseur qui le prenait lui était inconnue et il frémit en sentant les freins de Naruto entrer à leur tour, la petite sensation lui provoquant de lourds frissons de bien-être.

- Oh putain ! râla Naruto en fermant les yeux. Si chaud !

- Mmmmhhhh !! souffla-t-il

- Si serré… chié… vas-y bouge… lentement !

Dans une cadence lente, assortie avec la musique presque sexuelle qu'ils écoutaient, Sasuke se hissa sur ses genoux, sentant le sexe gainé de Naruto glisser avant de se rabaisser, le reprenant dans son corps surchauffé. Les mains de Naruto vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, guidant sa cadence hypnotisante alors que leurs plaintes résonnaient dans la pièce. Ses mains pâles caressaient presque frénétiquement la peau bronzée, faisant grogner de plaisir Naruto qui se redressa, venant poser une main sur sa nuque en sueur, abaissant son visage vers lui.

Sa langue percée sortit de sa cavité buccale pour venir taquiner son menton en de petits coups agaçants, l'obligeant à baisser sa tête encore plus pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. La bouche entrouverte par sa respiration rapide, Sasuke sentit enfin Naruto coller ses lèvres aux siennes, goûtant enfin sa saveur qui le fit frémir en percevant sur sa propre langue le piercing rond de Naruto. Les plaintes se firent avaler tandis qu'elles se mêlaient, s'enroulant l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser dévastateur et chaud, insouciant de la fine traînée de salive qui s'écoulait le long de leur menton.

La main de Naruto revint caresser sa hanche avant de venir caresser ses fesses, le faisant trembler avant de grogner. Sasuke commença à onduler plus vite se soulevant pour claquer vers le bas de plus belle, conscient de la poigne de Naruto sur son corps. Ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps était en train de se produire.

Dans un mouvement qu'il ne put prévoir, Sasuke se retrouva sur le dos, les jambes largement écartées par le corps vigoureux de Naruto alors que ses bras venaient de retomber près de sa tête. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il regardait fixement Naruto se cambrer avec un râle, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, savourant pleinement les coups de reins durs qu'il donnait. C'est avec une main tremblante que Sasuke commença à se masturber en rythme avec la cadence de Naruto, main qui se fit bientôt attrapée par Naruto qui lui bloqua les bras sur les côtés de sa tête, se penchant suffisamment en avant pour courber Sasuke sur le fauteuil, les fesses maintenues par le haut de ses cuisses. Le regard embrasé de désir, Naruto sourit de façon sauvage, ses dents serrées lui donnant une allure barbare qui fit trembler Sasuke qui relâcha un gémissement qui résonna comme un miaulement.

- Oh non, petite salope… tu jouiras sans te toucher… que moi… que moi, te baisant… t'aimes ça pas vrai ?

- NNNhhh Naruto ! souffla Sasuke en cambrant le dos, soumis aux coups de reins vengeurs de son amant.

- Ça t'excite de te faire appeler comme ça ? Ma petite salope… ne détourne pas les yeux… hhaaannnn… je le vois.

Le corps de Sasuke se crispa, donnant la réponse à Naruto pour lui. Oui, il aimait ça et s'en voulait presque, trouvant ce terme vulgaire mais si sexy prononcé par cette voix rauque que Naruto avait maintenant. Le front du blond vint se poser contre le sien alors que leurs traits se crispaient de plaisir. Une secousse traversa Sasuke, le faisant jouir sur son propre corps sans aucune stimulation sur son sexe et précipita Naruto à sa suite, le membre battant en lui en libérant sa semence dans la capote.

Le silence se fit légèrement, et Naruto se coucha sur Sasuke, l'embrassant lentement avant de sourire dans le baiser, conscient de l'érection du brun qui se faisait à nouveau sentir à cause de l'aphrodisiaque. Se reculant de lui-même, il retira le préservatif en grognant et le jeta dans la corbeille proche, impatient de passer ces fichus tests et attira Sasuke à lui, le tirant à sa suite pour le guider dans le couloir, le plaquant contre le mur pour lui ravager la bouche.

Sasuke caressait toute surface de peau accessible tandis qu'il suivait Naruto vers sa chambre, déjà contenté une première fois mais désirant plus. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils parvinrent jusqu'au lit où Naruto se coucha, positionnant Sasuke sur lui sans lâcher sa bouche. Le brun se baissa lentement jusqu'au sexe à moitié retombé, le léchant lentement en retrouvant le léger goût de la capote aromatisée et de l'amer léger de son sperme. Les yeux dans ceux de Naruto qui se redressa contre le mur, il engloutit le membre pour recommencer sa fellation mais se fit aussitôt arrêter par le blond qui le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva tête-bêche avec lui, les fesses face au visage de Naruto alors que son torse collait au lit.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment en essayant de changer de position et de se couvrir, il était d'accord pour faire l'amour avec le blond mais ça… c'était…

Oh dieu, c'était quoi ça…

Sa langue… Sasuke ferma les yeux en râlant sourdement, oublieux de son inconfort en se rendant compte que Naruto avait commencé à le lécher, lentement et langoureusement. Ses poings se crispèrent dans les draps alors qu'il essayait de parler, de l'arrêter en sentant la fournaise de son corps le reprendre de plus belle. Il percevait sous son corps l'érection du blond renaître et tenta de la caresser mais à chaque mouvement, la langue douée de Naruto le torturait. Peu à peu, il se crispa, conscient de ce qui arrivait si rapidement.

- Na… ruto… a… arrête… je… je vais…

- Alors jouis !

Son cri se fit étouffer par le lit, le corps tremblant tandis que les vagues de l'orgasme s'échouaient sur lui, le faisant s'effondrer sur le drap. Il sentait Naruto le chevaucher, le sexe de nouveau dans un étui de protection, le corps chaud du blond se collait au sien alors qu'il frottait le bout de son membre sur son intimité humide et déjà souple de son précédent passage. Les va-et-vient effectués lui amenèrent une nouvelle érection, lui arrachant une plainte de souffrance sous l'affluence du sang dans son membre sensible.

Naruto lui mordit la nuque, le souffle court et se prépara à prendre son amant quand celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, roulant sur le lit pour se retrouver debout au milieu de la pièce. Naruto resta à quatre pattes, le regard sauvage posé sur Sasuke comme un fauve qui s'apprête à faire d'une gazelle son repas du soir. Le brun se recula jusqu'à un mur en se caressant lentement, tentateur et provocateur.

- Attrape-moi ! souffla-t-il

Le rugissement du blond le fit légèrement sursauter et, avant qu'il n'y prenne garde, il se retrouva face au mur, le bras gauche coincé dans son dos dans une clef-de-bras douloureuse tandis que l'érection de Naruto replongeait en lui sans avertissement, le faisant crier de plaisir.

- Salope… t'aime jouer hein ?

- Aaaahh… plus fort Naruto… aaah…

Les coups de reins du blond s'accélérèrent en même temps qu'il prit l'érection de Sasuke dans sa main libre, la caressant rapidement. Il percevait le corps du brun trembler contre lui alors que ses cris étouffés se faisaient de plus en plus vocaux, annonciateur de la jouissance proche de Sasuke. Naruto se pencha contre l'oreille duveteuse du brun et souffla tout en suivant de la langue le cartilage tendre.

- Tu vas jouir hein ?

- Aaaahnnnnn…

- Réponds-moi ! ordonna-t-il avec un coup de reins vengeur

- Ouiii ! cria Sasuke. Oui, je vais…. Je vais…

Pourtant… la jouissance ne vint pas comme Naruto encercla fortement le sexe battant du brun, le contraignant à se contrôler alors qu'il se retirait d'un mouvement brusque. Sasuke tituba en arrière en se retournant, regardant le blond s'éloigner vers sa fenêtre, « oublieux » de son amant excité derrière lui.

- Na… Naruto ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit, narquois. Son dos se colla à la fenêtre alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la surface fraîche, le corps musclé recouvert de sueur et tendu de désir.

- Excite-moi…

- Qu… quoi ? murmura Sasuke

- Sur le lit, petite salope… excite-moi si tu veux que je te baise…

La lèvre du bas dans sa bouche et le corps tremblant, Sasuke se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il se coucha, les jambes répandues et commença à se caresser. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Naruto alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts en lui, frissonnant sous sa chaleur en gémissant. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites sous le plaisir ressenti et Sasuke lança un regard suppliant à Naruto, le faisant s'avancer vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Baise-moi…

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te baise ? Montre-moi !

- Aaahhh ! râla Sasuke, un de ses doigts venant de percuter sa prostate. Aime-moi !

Naruto le regarda une seconde, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu mais les exigences de son corps se rappelèrent à lui, le poussant à se coucher sur Sasuke qui s'agrippa à lui férocement, nouant les jambes autour de ses reins et entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Dans un mouvement fluide, il se coula en son amant, frissonnant sous sa chaleur et précipita enfin leur jouissance, ruant contre le corps pâle qui se tordait de plaisir. Ses mains se glissèrent sous les fesses fermes de Sasuke, cambrant son bassin alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient, l'un comme l'autre buvant les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient malgré eux.

La jouissance submergea Naruto en premier, le faisant se cambrer contre le corps fin de Sasuke en de violents soubresauts qui amorcèrent la fin du brun, le faisant crier sourdement contre son cou, le sperme venant s'échouer entre eux comme pour sceller ce pacte qu'ils avaient fait.

Le souffle court, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient fixement alors que Naruto restait encore allongé sur son amant, le sexe enfoncé en lui malgré la jouissance qui le faisait peu à peu s'adoucir. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage encore rouge de Sasuke tandis que les bras de celui-ci enlaçaient encore son cou dans une rude étreinte. Le blond se dandina, reculant les hanches de l'étreinte intime de Sasuke, le faisant grimacer dans la manœuvre dès que les répercussions de leurs rapports commencèrent à se faire sentir.

Naruto se déporta sur le côté, s'asseyant aussitôt pour retirer le préservatif usagé, retroussant son nez en nouant la capote pour la jeter avec rage dans la corbeille, frissonnant un instant alors que sa sueur séchait sur son corps. Derrière lui, le corps de Sasuke remua un instant avant qu'un juron ne le fasse se retourner vers lui, un sourcil arqué dans l'amusement en le voyant grincer des dents sous la douleur qui commençait à se faire en lui malgré les endorphines.

- Aie ! murmura Sasuke en se rallongeant.

- Attends deux secondes… commença Naruto en se levant.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et Sasuke l'entendit allez vers sa cuisine non loin. Le bruit de l'eau et des placards le renseigna sur les actes du blond et le silence se fit alors que Naruto revenait dans la chambre avec un grand verre d'eau, une serviette douce, une autre chaude et ce qui semblait être un pot noir.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Antidouleur pour toi, serviette chaude pour tes reins, une pour t'essuyer et pommade pour ton corps…

- Attentionné… remarqua dans un rictus Sasuke.

- La ferme ou je te laisse te démerder tout seul !

- J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais foutu dehors plutôt…

- Avale ça au lieu de raconter des conneries… marmonna Naruto.

Les petites gélules avalées, Sasuke s'allongea sur le ventre après un ordre du blond lorsque celui-ci termina de lui nettoyer le torse, soupirant de bien-être en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin, reconnaissant envers le blond de le laisser se reposer et heureux qu'il prenne soin de lui comme ça.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Naruto recouvrit le corps pâle avec la crème froide qui avait été livrée dans la matinée par Nagato, ce dernier ne donnant pas d'explication hormis un « Yahiko » qui l'informait sur l'expéditeur. Le « seigneur des deux de tension » avait encore frappé. La respiration de Sasuke s'était calmée depuis longtemps maintenant, le renseignant sur le fait que le jeune homme s'était endormi sous le massage et Naruto soupira en regardant le visage doux qu'il avait dans son sommeil.

Trois années qu'il l'aimait en silence malgré leur « froid » et il venait enfin de l'avoir, sûr et certain que Sasuke ne le quitterait pas, le jeune homme ne revenant jamais sur sa parole. Plus jeune, il avait été « briefé » par son professeur particulier, le seigneur des deux de tension, a.k.a Itachi Uchiha, sur son cher petit frère adoré et adulé par tous au point qu'à son entrée au collège dans sa treizième année, il savait tout sur lui et pouvait le reconnaître de visu grâce aux nombreuses photos que possédaient Itachi… certaines peut-être pas à l'avantage de Sasuke, ce qui avait bien fait rire Naruto, certain de s'en faire un ami aussitôt.

Ce ne fut pas si simple. Dès son arrivée, la bague, offerte par Itachi avec un sourire qu'il pouvait appeler maintenant de « machiavélique », avait provoqué un tollé dans le collège car jumelle à celle de Sasuke. Dans un « monde » où deux bagues identiques ne pouvaient être portées que par un couple à l'annulaire gauche ou par des amis à l'annulaire droit, deux célibataires ayant le même anneau, c'était « impossible »… le seigneur des enfers l'avait rendu possible. Décidé à ne pas céder, Naruto n'avait jamais retiré cet anneau celte qu'il adorait et ce, malgré les multiples demandes qu'on lui avait faites… demandes aussi de don d'anneau pour des demoiselles désirant avoir la jumelle tant désirée de la bague de l'Uchiha.

Naruto sourit en coin en repoussant une lourde mèche du visage de Sasuke, le faisant retrousser son nez légèrement dans son sommeil, le jeune homme était totalement épuisé de leurs activités précédentes. Il était surpris que ce dernier ait gardé le secret sur son travail clandestin si longtemps et le protégeait du conseil des étudiants… actes qui révélaient ce que Sasuke n'osait dire… peut-être la crainte de se voir rejeté.

Ses yeux azur parcourant le visage au grain de peau si parfait, Naruto se remémora les moments où il avait compris qu'il était sous le charme de l'Uchiha, où sa présence, peut-être agaçante et stressante pour lui au collège, lui provoquait comme des bouffées d'adrénaline, le cœur palpitant et les mains moites… Yahiko définit ceci avec un « T'es amoureux, cousin » qui le dérangea un certain temps, le jeune homme était en couple avec Shion à ce moment-là. La jeune fille comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il lui en parla, ne sachant quoi faire et profita de son départ du pays pour rompre avec lui, lui soufflant dans un dernier baiser de se lancer…

Si simple à dire mais à faire ?

Cette année lui apporta une surprise avec la proposition de Sasuke pour l'aider dans ses études, idée qui l'avait ravi mais qu'il dut repousser, il possédait déjà un démon en professeur et en voyant l'acharnement que mettait Sasuke pour ses cours, il ne désirait pas en avoir un second. Il refusa donc la proposition avec un sourire large et ravi, essayant de faire passer son «désolé » dans la grimace, ce qui sembla fonctionner vu le fin rictus de Sasuke en retour.

- Huummm…

Le gémissement du brun le fit le regarder une nouvelle fois alors qu'il posait sa main maintenant sèche dans les cheveux corbeau, le caressant lentement alors que Sasuke semblait se mettre à ronronner doucement. Naruto sourit largement en entendant le doux murmure et il se leva, allant dans le salon pour prendre son téléphone qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas tarder à…

La sonnerie, ou plutôt, l'alarme de tonalité de son portable se déclencha, le faisant sursauter avant que le chanteur de LM.C se mette à chanter « **Boys and girls, be ambitious**…**Boys and girls, keep it real** » coupé précipitamment par Naruto qui porta son Samsung à son oreille, soupirant profondément en entendant le rire sourd et amusé.

- Naruto-kun… commença Itachi

- Seigneur des ténèbres…

- Mon petit frère est chez toi ?

- A ton avis ? T'es malade d'avoir fourni l'Amaterasu à une personne comme Haruno ? Et s'il s'était fait violé ?

- Avec un aphrodisiaque pour receveur ? ricana sourdement l'aîné des Uchiha

- Je m'en fiche ! Ou s'il était parti de l'autre côté ? Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre !

- Allons, je connais mon frangin, je savais très bien qu'il serait venu par chez toi aussitôt…

- Mouais ! soupira Naruto. Préviens tes parents qu'il ne rentre pas cette nuit…

- Kufufufu… à ce point ?

- T'es vraiment le diable toi… il peut pas bouger malgré Sussanno, il s'est d'ailleurs endormi pendant le traitement… ché pas comme Yahi a fait pour survivre quand tu l'as testé sur toi, j'ai mal partout…

- Oh ? Il ne s'est pas plaint pourtant…

- Je ne me plains pas mais bon… quand même, c'est ton frère…

- Et tu es mon serviteur… gloussa Itachi

- J'ai l'impression d'être un démon à t'entendre… où est ma jeunesse ?

- Sinon… Naruto-kun !

- Hm ?

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il

- Jamais, tu le sais…

- Et pense à mettre ta marque sur lui…

- Oui oui, je vais lui pisser dessus tout plein partout…

- Abruti de blond…

- Seigneur des ténèbres… ou alors lui tatouer mon nom sur les fesses…

- Kufufufufu, je craindrais sa réaction à ta place… n'as-tu pas un anneau ?

- … tu avais tout organisé… depuis le début…

- Au revoir, Naruto-kun…

- Mon cousin sait que t'es un démon ? demanda Naruto.

Le rire sourd d'Itachi résonna encore un instant avant qu'il ne raccroche et Naruto frémit en pensant à son cousin qui était lié à ce démon. Le jeune homme coupa son portable, décidé à laisser Sasuke dormir demain matin et repartit dans sa chambre en regardant la main droite du brun. L'anneau d'argent brillait sous la petite lumière de la table de chevet.

Le jeune homme s'assit près de Sasuke en retirant son anneau du majeur droit avant d'essayer de le passer à l'annulaire gauche sans succès. Son regard azur se posa sur la main gauche de Sasuke, venue se poser sur le ventre plat et pâle lorsqu'il s'était retourné sur le dos, déjà plus « souple » dans ses mouvements. La lèvre du bas entre ses dents, Naruto fit glisser son anneau au doigt de « mariage » de Sasuke, un sourire tremblant se faisant, ravi de voir que son anneau, reconnaissable avec les griffures dues à son travail allait parfaitement. La bague de Sasuke glissa de son majeur et c'est dans un battement de cœur qu'il la glissa à son annulaire. Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke, posant son front sur le torse pâle en fermant les yeux, l'odeur douce du brun l'entourait, l'enjoignant de se coucher près de lui. Chose qu'il fit aussitôt en enlaçant d'un bras Sasuke, le laissant se positionner en chien de fusil alors qu'il se collait en cuillère derrière lui, le front contre la nuque douce.

Il n'y avait que leurs annulaires qui sauraient la vérité maintenant… et il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke s'en rende compte de suite. Sur cette pensée amusante en pensant à la réaction des fans du brun le lendemain, Naruto s'endormit contre son amour, enfin contenté.

* * *

Sasuke restait assis sur sa chaise de bureau malgré la fin de l'heure qui venait de sonner… si bien, il était incapable de se lever avec ses « fangirls » qui l'entouraient en lui demandant la raison de son absence de la matinée…

Comment expliquer qu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son amant, amant qui avait enfoui sa main gauche dans ses cheveux en glissant son bras sous son cou pour plaquer son visage contre lui, ronronnant presque dans son sommeil alors qu'il était quasiment allongé sur lui ? Impossible et il doutait qu'elles comprennent réellement son état d'esprit. La raison pour laquelle Naruto l'avait tenu comme ça toute la nuit lui était inconnue mais Sasuke désirait vraiment le savoir au plus tôt… D'ailleurs, le blond restait lui aussi dans la salle, parlant avec Kiba qui semblait lui montrer quelque chose que Sasuke ne voyait pas de sa place.

- Sasuke-kun… souffla Sakura à voix basse. Je suis désolée pour hier…

- Hn…

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur son bureau en étirant son dos un instant. La crème de Naruto pouvait être brevetée et vendue à un bon prix, malgré leur nuit de sexe intense, il ne ressentait presque rien niveau douleur.

- Mais… Sasuke-kun, pourquoi ta bague est à ton annulaire gauche ?

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il en regardant sa main

- Elle est… mais c'est pas la tienne en plus !

Sasuke regardait fixement sa main, l'esprit en vadrouille alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Se traitant mentalement de fille, il essaya de se reprendre en entendant les pas de Naruto derrière lui qui venait de se lever, le contournant avant d'avancer, laissant courir sa propre main gauche sur sa table. Sasuke et le reste des fangirls bloquèrent sur l'annulaire doré portant lui aussi un anneau mais qui semblait presque neuf alors que celui de Sasuke comportait plusieurs griffures sur l'argent. Il reconnaissait cet anneau, l'ayant vu de près hier.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur Naruto qui passait la porte et vit celui-ci se retourner d'un quart vers lui, le fixant avant de partir. La bouche entrouverte et une légère rougeur sur les joues, Sasuke se leva lentement, regardant toujours fixement la porte de la classe avant de reporter son regard sur sa main.

Il l'avait fait… de lui-même… sans contrainte ni demande…

- Sasuke-kun ? questionna Sakura.

- Sakura… je dois te remercier…

- De quoi ?

- Pour hier… sans toi, je crois que jamais je n'aurais eu ce que je désirais le plus…

- Qu… Sasuke-kun ?

Le jeune Uchiha n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et partit à son tour, rejoignant son casier pour retirer ses chaussons et les échanger contre ses souliers avant de partir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de voir une crinière blonde appuyée contre le mur de l'entrée. Ignorant l'attroupement qui se faisait en raison de sa précipitation, Sasuke se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent, le regardant fixement.

Posté face à Naruto, les yeux dans les siens, Sasuke posa une question muette qui eut comme réponse un sourire en coin, charmeur. Le jeune homme vint poser son front contre celui de Naruto, ignorant les exclamations de dénégation qui résonnaient autour de lui et posa ses avant-bras sur les épaules larges du blond, une de ses mains venant caresser les cheveux doux et ébouriffés.

- Naruto ? chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. soupira Naruto

- Je vois…

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la rougeur revenait sur ses joues. Il se plaqua plus fortement contre le corps musclé de son amoureux, sentant les mains chaudes de Naruto glisser sur ses hanches, frôlant ses reins dans une caresse douce pour venir prendre dans une prise forte son fessier qui, pourtant, avait connu des jours meilleurs.

- « Je vois »… C'est tout ce que ça te fait, enfoiré ?

- Crétin ! souffla Sasuke

Lentement, le jeune homme vint prendre les lèvres de Naruto, inconscient des cris derrière eux, des pleurs qui commençaient à se faire entendre, des klaxons des voitures qui les croisaient et des hurlements de rire de Kiba qui hululaient des « je le savais » à tue-tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que l'étreinte de son blond se resserrait, le plaquant totalement contre lui avant de taquiner sa bouche de sa langue, joueur. Un sourire les sépara enfin tandis qu'ils se regardaient fixement, Sasuke se reculant pour laisser la place à Naruto qui se redressa à son tour en attrapant son sac d'une main. Il glissa son bras libre autour de la taille fine du brun en le conduisant le long du chemin, passant devant l'attroupement formé par les fangirls de Sasuke.

Sasuke eut un rictus amusé en voyant les yeux écarquillés des demoiselles qui constituaient son fanclub. Elles ne pouvaient plus rien faire maintenant, il était chasse gardé… de même que celles qui désiraient entrer dans le pantalon du blond, ses piercings et l'homme dans son intégralité était à lui…

Ces anneaux le démontraient… ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre… ils l'avaient toujours été…

* * *

**THE END… Donc, pas de suite…**

**Oui, c'était… guimauve ? Alors que ça ne devait pas l'être mais qui a dit que le NaruSasu day devait être hard sans sentiments ?**

**Je trouve que le couple est choupi comme ça :P**

**Allez, bye et pensez à ne pas m'oublier en review XD**

**Et comme le dirait Masteroftherebels : Beaucoup d'amour pour la Rébellion du Yaoi! Nous contrôlerons bientôt le monde!**

* * *

* 1 : Ceci n'est pas le nom de Karin, il s'agit juste d'un nom japonais trouvé. Dans le manga, Karin n'ayant aucun nom de famille, ça me faisait bizarre de l'appeler « Hebi » ou autre ;)

* * *

**Le silence est complet dans la pièce alors que deux groupes distincts se font voir. Un brun de taille moyenne à cheveux long plaque contre le mur un grand roux qui se fait molester alors que sa bouche est scellé par une écharpe de soie noire. De l'autre, le plus gros, on peut voir Sasuke assis sur les cuisses de Naruto, lui même en mode glue alors que deux fangirls... euh... adultes sont autour de lui... le rendant très nerveux.**

**Sasuke :** Heu... il se passe quoi là ?

**Naruto :** Oh mon chaton, j'vais te câliner moi, tu vas voir !

**Hagane :** Tu veux quelque chose à boire Sasuke-kun ?

**Sasuke ouvre de grands yeux ébahis avant de risquer un regard vers Tamaki.**

**Tamaki :** Tu veux manger quelque chose, peut-être ?

**Sasuke :** Vous avez fumé ou quoi ?

**Hagane :** Non, juste décidé à te montrer qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu es...

**Naruto :** Un uke

**Hagane, cognant sur Naruto :** Un être humain formidable et beau et bandant et sexy et...

**Sasuke se pince :** Je suis en plein rêve là... Dis, Tamaki, tu m'expliques brièvement ?

**Tamaki :** Disons qu'on a pas apprécié certains mots utilisés pour parler de toi donc on a décidé de te montrer à quel point on t'aime tel que tu es.

**Sasuke :** Donc, si je suis la logique, c'est mon jour donc, vous allez accepter tout ce que je dis ?

**Naruto :** Voui... dans la mesure du possible

**Hagane :** Parfaitement, dans la mesure du possible, je dirais oui à ce que tu dis...

**Tamaki :** je dirai oui aussi.

**Sasuke :** Bien... donc... quoi dire... Naruto, assis toi à terre et masse-moi les jambes !

**Naruto plisse les yeux mais s'exécute, faisant sourire Sasuke qui tourne son regard vers Tamaki** : Tu me masses les épaules ?

**Tamaki** : Mais bien sûr, Sasuke ! Avec plaisir !

**Le regard noir de Sasuke se tourne vers Hagane et un sourire de plus en plus satisfait se fait sur ses lèvres.**

**Sasuke :** Haganemaru ?

**Hagane :** Oui ?

**Sasuke :** Tu me fais un SasuNaru ?

**Hagane :** Oui.

**Sasuke :** un Nosoft

**Hagane :** Oui.

**Sasuke cligne des yeux :** ... Un où je suis sexy et démoniaque

**Hagane glousse :** Oui

**Sasuke :** ... Hagane ?

**Hagane :** Oui ?

**Sasuke :** Tu me fais plein de SasuNaru ?

**Hagane :** Oui.

**Sasuke tente le tout pour le tout :** Tu abandonnes le NaruSasu pour moi ?

**Hagane :** .... dans la mesure du possible, petit, mais c'était bien joué.

**Sasuke :** Tssss... j'ai au moins essayé... dobe, masse plus fort...

**Naruto :** Je t'emmer.... mais AIEUH !!

**Naruto lance un regard noir vers Hagane qui vient de lui décoller un coup de pied :** Jour de Sasuke ! Crétin de blond !

**Naruto :** Abrutie de brune !

**Hagane plisse les yeux :** ... Bien... nous vivrons un long moment de SasuNaru prochainement

**Sasuke soupire de bien-être sous les mains douces de Tamaki :** Merci Dobe...

**Tamaki :** Merci beaucoup Naruto, grâce à toi, on va avoir de beau SasuNaru !

**Naruto :** ... Putain, fait chier... Hagane ?

**Hagane :** Oui ?

**Naruto avec un sourire en coin :** Tu as été voir chez Skully ?

**Les corps de Sasuke et de Tamaki se tendent d'appréhension, sachant que seule cette dessinatrice de NaruSasu pouvait faire retomber Hagane dans le NaruSasu hard.**

**Hagane :** Oui...

**Naruto :** Et ?

**Hagane :** ... plus tard, pour le moment, du SasuNaru

**Naruto :** Fait chier

**Tamaki :** Yes ! J'ai pas corrigé cette fic en musique pour rien.

**Sasuke :** T'as assuré là, Tamaki, fallait supporter la playlist qu'elle t'a donné...

**Tamaki :** Ouais mais savoir que si j'y arrivais ça donnait une fic SasuNaru, ça motive beaucoup.

**Hagane :** Et oui, une promesse est une promesse...


	2. Only you

**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/OS/ OOC...

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Itachi

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire des personnages de Naruto.

**Note** : Alors ceci est ma contribution au NaruSasu day créé par **Master of the rebels**, une auteur anglaise, le jour de naissance du uke avec le mois du seme… ça donne ça donc ^^

**Note 2** : Et oui, c'est la suite… enfin, un épisode de leur « vie » qui suit l'autre en gros XD Et OUI, ça vous choquera sûrement de voir Sasuke… comme il sera là… mais bon, je m'en fiche encore une fois, j'fais ce que je veux XD

**Encore une fois, c'est la version allégée de la fiction, pour le lemon, prière de se rendre sur mon site ) je coupe donc la seconde partie pour ffn.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha déglutit nerveusement en fixant la façade de l'établissement devant lequel il se trouvait. Sa main gauche se crispa, son pouce venant taquiner de l'ongle la bague en argent qui ornait son annulaire, lui permettant de se calmer. Technique habituelle depuis que son petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki avait échangé leurs anneaux, il y a une année maintenant.

Leur couple perdurait, défiant les rumeurs sur une quelconque infidélité de l'un ou de l'autre. Comment Sasuke pouvait sortir ou coucher avec X ou Y -surtout des filles… ayez pitié de lui- quand un viking blond le gardait cloué au lit presque tous les soirs ? Comment Naruto pouvait regarder ailleurs quand une bombe brune et sexy sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention se baladait torse nu et en serviette chaque jour que Dieu fait dans leur appartement ? Naruto riait aux éclats quand il entendait les propos souvent rapportés par une « connaissance sympathisante », ce qui était en gros pour lui « une salope –ou un salopard, au choix- qui voulait se les faire ». Sasuke était plus calme, regardant de haut la personne avec son air froid habituel et il se détournait avec un dédain manifeste.

Malgré cela, les deux étaient toujours autant pourchassés. Pourtant, ils n'avaient aucune crainte. Ils savaient l'un l'autre qui ils étaient et si un jour, l'un venait à se lasser, il lui suffisait de retirer la bague qui ornait leur annulaire gauche à tous deux, de la poser sur la table face à l'autre… et de fuir en courant très très loin et très très vite. Pas qu'ils étaient possessifs… en fait, si, ils étaient très possessifs mais Naruto était le « crétin » de Sasuke comme Sasuke restait l' « enfoiré » du blond… ou son chaton, petit nom qui le faisait toujours soupirer de plaisir pendant l'acte mais qui le faisait grincer des dents et il n'hésitait pas à le cogner quand il osait le dire devant les autres.

Sasuke sourit en coin en repensant à son petit ami. Il avait changé Naruto… enfin un petit peu, depuis qu'il vivait avec lui. Le blond ne se nourrissait plus essentiellement de ramen et prenait goût peu à peu aux légumes, si chers au cœur du brun. Certains de ses piercings étaient devenus plus discrets sans que Sasuke veuille les lui retirer. Les piercings de Naruto faisaient partie de lui et la fascination qu'il avait pour le corps nu et « customisé » de son blond ne pouvait être égalée. Sasuke adorait croquer le blond dans son plus simple appareil.

Un rictus plus prononcé se forma sur les lèvres pâles du brun en songeant à une certaine journée où les parents de son blond s'étaient présentés sans se faire annoncer au préalable. La musique assourdissante qui recouvrait habituellement les cris de plaisir arrachés à Sasuke avait également couvert les coups à la porte. Ainsi, Minato avait décidé d'entrer avec sa clé dans l'appartement de son fils… pour tomber sur une séance de dessin assez inhabituelle… en effet, rarement il avait pu voir le dessinateur à cheval sur son modèle, les deux nus et en érection.

Un cri de Minato retentit, un juron vint de Naruto alors que Sasuke se drapait à la hâte d'une grande serviette qui se trouvait non loin, basculant du corps de son petit ami alors que celui-ci remettait son caleçon en essayant de calmer son érection le tout sous les yeux écarquillés de Kushina, la mère de Naruto. C'est avec peu de naturel et dans le silence très profond qu'elle prit des mains crispés de Sasuke le dessin crayonné représentant son fils assez fidèlement et dans un « La vache, c'qu'il est sexy mon fils », la rouquine aux très longs cheveux s'attira plusieurs regards éberlués.

Sasuke se rapprocha beaucoup de Kushina, trouvant certains points communs entre elle et Naruto qui dut batailler de pied ferme avec son père pour qu'il accepte son homosexualité ou bisexualité et surtout son petit ami. Situation qui s'améliora plus tard quand Kushina leur annonça une nouvelle grossesse, presque dix-huit ans après la première. Selon elle, le dessin de son fils, si ressemblant au père de son point de vue avait été le déclencheur. Phrase qui avait angoissé et tétanisé Naruto pendant presque deux heures. Le jeune homme n'avait plus parlé après ça, ni quand son père annonça qu'il allait devenir une femme pour former un couple de lesbiennes avec Kushina pour le faire réagir, ni quand Sasuke lui cria à la face qu'il était enceint et qu'il fallait assumer cette paternité. La seule réaction du blond fut un « Comment on va dire ça à Itachi ? Il va être tonton… » presque décalé alors qu'il regardait le ventre plat de son Sasuke.

Après cet accord, les relations entre Minato et Sasuke s'améliorèrent et ils s'associèrent pour ensuite faire tourner en bourrique Naruto avec l'aide de Kushina qui voulait absolument des dessins de son fils et de Sasuke le torse nu, phrase qui faisait se déconnecter les neurones de Naruto et qui permettait aux deux autres de lancer les pires âneries trouvées sans que le blond ne réagisse.

Sasuke vint habiter « à mi-temps » chez Naruto, venant du mercredi au dimanche soir chez son blond vu que le paternel de Sasuke avait quand même pris l'homosexualité ou « Narutosexualité » de son plus jeune fils comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Il ne refusait pas l'amour de son fils mais avait besoin de temps pour réaliser qu'il n'aurait pas de descendance vu que son aîné avait décidé de vivre à plein temps chez son « bohémien » qui –en plus- était le propre cousin du petit ami de son plus jeune fils…

Fugaku Uchiha fut un moment sous calmant après cette révélation… avant que Mikoto ne regarde avec un air attendri et intéressé le ventre qui s'arrondissait de Kushina. Un regard échangé entre les deux femmes amena un frisson dans le dos de leurs fils avant que la mère de Sasuke n'entreprenne de « travailler au corps » son mari… affaire à suivre.

Sasuke se frotta la nuque d'une main distraite en regardant le nuage rouge qui voletait, souffle doux d'une paire de lèvres cramoisies qui ornait la façade de l' « Akatsuki », le sex-shop appartenant à Yahiko, le petit ami de son frère aîné. La devanture, certes sombre, restait classe et indiquait le contenu du « magasin » tout en restant assez soft dans son genre pour ne pas choquer les foules. Installé en plein centre de la ville sans aucun complexe, il avait bonne réputation et une clientèle fidèle et « partenaire », les clients n'hésitant pas à amener des amis qui revenaient avec des amis et ainsi de suite…

Il n'y était jamais entré, la première fois qu'il avait eu à faire à un de leur « produit » -accessoirement créé par son frère d'ailleurs-, il avait frôlé le viol chez Haruno Sakura, une de ses groupies qui s'accrochait encore à ses basques à l'heure actuelle, avant d'atterrir chez Naruto pour… une fin de soirée hautement satisfaisante.

Sasuke frémit en y repensant et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rougir quand il songea aux autres « produits » venant de l'Akatsuki. Avec le cousin de Naruto en tant que « chef » du sex-shop, Naruto avait droit à plein d' « échantillons » gratuits qui offraient à Sasuke tout un panel de tortures aussi savoureuses que douloureuses le lendemain au réveil.

Et non, pas la peine de lui demander, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas vers la porte d'entrée avant de se figer. Qu'allait dire Yahiko ? Comment allait-il prendre sa demande ? Comment… non, il allait faire demi-tour et se débrouiller seul… ce n'était pas sorcier de réaliser le fantasme de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?...

Fait chier que le blond garde certaines choses pour lui au lieu de lui en parler mais à chaque question avancée de Sasuke –qui, pourtant, avait dit et réalisé ses propres fantasmes avec le blond et effectivement, il ne verrait plus jamais le lait concentré comme avant-, Naruto détournait la question et l'embrassait de façon à ce que le pauvre garçon devienne de la bouillie de bébé sous les lèvres du blond.

Crétin de Naruto…

- Sasuke ? appela une voix grave derrière lui.

Le susnommé sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère derrière lui et se retourna lentement, découvrant Itachi en train de desserrer légèrement sa cravate autour de son cou. Un sourcil noir levé, son grand frère le fixait avec interrogation, se demandant pour quelle raison son cadet se tenait devant le sex-shop de son petit ami. Sasuke ressemblait fortement à son frère bien que celui-ci garde des cheveux longs et brun foncé tandis que le plus jeune les avait noirs à reflets corbeau. Tous deux d'une silhouette assez fine, ils se différenciaient par leurs yeux. Sasuke ayant les yeux veloutés et le visage doux de leur mère, Itachi possédait le regard fixe et calculateur de leur père bien que le visage paternel soit largement plus dur que celui de son aîné.

Sasuke le fixa un instant avant qu'Itachi ne l'attrape par le coude pour le tirer à sa suite vers la boutique, entrant dans un même élan avec lui. Sasuke cligna des yeux, surpris par la faible obscurité du magasin et regarda autour de lui avant de rougir violemment en découvrant « l'envers » de celle-ci.

A sa droite et près de la porte se trouvait la caisse, tenue par un homme au regard froid -Kakuzu, présenté par Itachi- qui l'examina de longues minutes en le détaillant de haut en bas sans aucun sourire avant de reporter son étrange regard vert sur le magazine sous ses yeux. Vu les armes blanches que celui-ci contenait, Sasuke ne voulait vraiment pas connaitre la passion du caissier. Près de lui se dressait ce qui semblait être une armoire à glace noire… sauf que celle-ci bougea et se pencha vers lui, lui arrachant un cri étouffé alors qu'il se collait à son frère.

L'homme haussa un sourcil amusé en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, sûrement pour échanger un clin d'œil avec son frère. Il était… immense. Très grand, très costaud, très… moche aussi… Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas très sympa pour lui de penser ça mais quand il vit pour la première fois le videur, Kisame -quelle utilité d'avoir un videur dans un sex-shop d'ailleurs ?-, la seule idée qui lui vint en le voyant sourire fut un « mon Dieu… faites qu'il me bouffe pas ». Le sourire de requin de l'homme aux cheveux bleu clair avait de quoi faire flipper encore plus que son apparence. Il laissa Itachi le présenter et dialogua un peu avec les deux hommes tout en observant les alentours.

Face à la caisse et perpendiculairement à elle, deux allées de vidéos pornographiques s'étiraient, elles étaient indiquées par une pulpeuse demoiselle dénudée qui gardait pourtant des nuages artistiquement placés sur ses seins et son intimité pour cacher tout en dévoilant ses hanches pleines. Sasuke plissa les yeux en détaillant cette blonde à couettes, au regard bleu et au grand sourire et se secoua, il n'allait pas faire un rapprochement entre Naruto et cette affiche, cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Il fixa plus loin la silhouette d'un rouquin à cheveux courts qui pointait la section gay, heureusement habillé d'un… string ?

Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un homme pouvait mettre ce genre de sous-vêtement… yeurk.

Un jeune homme blond venait de sortir de l'allée suivante. Les cheveux longs, une mèche voilant son œil gauche, il le regarda avec surprise avant de lui sourire avec amusement. Sa tenue se composait d'un tablier au nom de la boutique sur un jean noir et un tee-shirt à manches courtes rouge et il tenait entre ses mains un carton ouvert qui -oh Dieu- contenait plusieurs godemichés de toutes les couleurs. Le blond –Deidara apprit-il- le salua gentiment et repartit ranger son rayon avec entrain.

D'où Sasuke se tenait, il voyait parfaitement un espace aphrodisiaque –le nom étant assez visible, même de sa place-, le lieu de « travail » de son frère et un autre contenant des poupées gonflables. Certaines d'entre elles, masculines, le firent détourner les yeux en essayant de ne pas rougir. Il suivit d'un bon pas son frère qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers non loin, passant devant le nécessaire de sadomasochiste tenu par Hidan, celui-ci l'examinant avec intérêt avant qu'un « n'essaie même pas » grogné par son frère ne le fasse se détourner avec un haussement d'épaule tandis qu'il enfilait un fouet à son cou, s'éloignant d'un pas langoureux, ses hanches vêtues de cuir se balançant de manière exagérée.

Sasuke ne voulait vraiment pas savoir le pourquoi de cette réponse…

Ils passèrent ensemble au premier étage où se trouvait le « labo » de Itachi. Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs mêlés de vert, une sorte de fausse plante carnivore en guise de chapeau, sortit du laboratoire et vint vers son frère pour lui présenter ses expériences. Zetsu travaillait avec le brun à la concoction des aphrodisiaques. Si Itachi aimait se spécialiser dans les lubrifiants et aphro pour gays, Zetsu s'occupait de la partie « hétérosexuelle » du magasin et était tout autant réputé. Les logos des deux hommes étaient représentatifs, une plante pour Zetsu à cause de toutes ses bases végétales dans ses produits, une sorte de rond noir avec trois virgules accrochées pour Itachi. Ils s'étaient connus en cours de pharmacologie et Zetsu avait été amusé de travailler avec lui dans le sex-shop.

Sasuke jeta un œil autour de lui, se demandant où était Konan, ayant apprécié la jeune femme quand Naruto l'avait conduit à la boutique de piercing-tatouage qui était collée au sex-shop, une porte communicante permettait aux membres des deux salons de se voir n'importe quand. Le brun avait d'ailleurs appris que beaucoup de membres du sex-shop étaient spécialisés dans la « customisation d'humain ». C'était d'ailleurs Yahiko, appelé « Pain » dans le salon de tatouage, qui s'était occupé des piercings intimes de Naruto. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard abasourdi de Naruto quand il avait demandé qui s'était occupé de lui et son « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais donné ma queue à percer à un autre que mon cous' ? ». Il en rougissait même encore maintenant en repensant au rire éclatant derrière lui, venant de Yahiko.

C'est à son anniversaire que Sasuke avait eu son piercing au scapha droit, lieu qui l'avait laissé stupéfié avant que Yahiko ne lui indique le haut de l'oreille en gloussant après la localisation donnée par Naruto. Le blond avait commandé pour son petit ami une boucle d'oreille spéciale, créée par une jeune femme d'une boutique livrant le salon en bijouterie gothique, Hebi. Rin avait accepté de travailler sur ces boucles uniques qui se présentaient comme n'ayant qu'un brillant discret sur le devant. Pourtant, une fine chaîne d'argent longeait l'arrière de l'oreille avec à son bout, un lapis-lazuli en forme de goutte d'eau. Le bleu azur de la pierre ressortait parfaitement sur la peau blanche et les cheveux noirs de Sasuke. Naruto avait d'ailleurs une boucle identique mais la pierre bleue avait été changée pour un onyx rappelant le regard noir de son homme.

Pendant le « traitement » de Sasuke par Konan qui s'occupait de son oreille délicatement, Yahiko et Naruto s'étaient amusés à compter leurs piercings respectifs et le rouquin battait encore à plate couture son cousin même si certains anneaux étaient « inaccessibles » à la vue de Sasuke, il se doutait bien en voyant Naruto regarder avec intérêt le pantalon de cuir de Yahiko où se trouvait le reste des piercings. Sasuke comprit immédiatement pourquoi Naruto ne se ferait plus percer au niveau du sexe après que Konan lui ait murmuré qu'il fallait une abstinence forcée pour la cicatrisation…

Itachi arriva enfin à la porte du bureau après une légère marche dans un couloir où Sasuke avait découvert un local où s'entreposaient diverses tenues légères ou non, toutes portées sur le sexe, pour homme ou femme. Il se demandait bien qui créait tout cela et entra à la suite de son frère dans le bureau.

- Hey, salut, beau-cous' ! accueillit Yahiko avec un sourire narquois.

- Salut Yahiko ! soupira Sasuke en lui serrant la main avant d'être tiré en avant dans une étreinte.

Il ne s'habituerait jamais au comportement de Yahiko avec lui. Il l'avait totalement adopté, encore plus depuis sa mise en couple avec Naruto. Le rouquin était en chemise blanche, entrouverte sur son torse bronzé et musclé et portait un pantalon de cuir noir. Il se trouvait encore pieds nus, la moquette du bureau lui réchauffant assez les pieds.

Son bureau était à l'image de la boutique. Même si c'était décoré avec goût, beaucoup de cartons d' « échantillons » étaient stockés plus loin, attendant un test de conformité -ou pas- du dirigeant, une autre table accueillait un coffret noir avec un « touches-y et crève » gravé, la boite secrète de Itachi, comprit-il en voyant son frère s'asseoir sur le meuble. Une porte non loin s'ouvrait sur le bureau de Nagato dont Sasuke ne voyait que le pied qui s'agitait avec agacement. Il le plaignait presque de devoir s'occuper des deux magasins en même temps. Leur renommée s'étendait de plus en plus et ils projetaient d'ouvrir une nouvelle boutique, plus spécialisées dans les vêtements, de l'autre côté du sex-shop, mais les démarches pour racheter le bâtiment tardaient à se concrétiser. Si le projet finissait par voir le jour, Hebi viendrait s'y associer afin d'avoir à portée de main tout un nécessaire de bijoux et de fringues gothiques à offrir à une jeunesse nippone très friande.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, gamin ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, tu sais ? soupira Sasuke.

- Et j'en ai six de plus, ga-min ! insista le rouquin. Donc, je peux faire quoi ? Tu veux un prince Albert ?

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux avant de sentir une rougeur agaçante lui monter au visage. La plaisanterie habituelle de Yahiko pour le faire réagir était de proposer ce piercing génital à son jeune beau-frère. Si l'idée d'avoir un anneau à son pénis était flippante, savoir qu'il devrait retirer pantalon et caleçon face au rouquin pour le laisser manipuler son sexe était encore plus terrifiante et Yahiko le savait. Des fois, Sasuke se retenait de très peu de tuer Yahiko mais se retrouver ensuite avec son frère et Naruto sur le dos –bien que l'idée d'avoir Naruto dans son dos soit agréable et excitante- était à méditer.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça ! marmonna le jeune homme.

- Alors ? demanda Yahiko en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble chez-moi ?

- Je… je voudrais… commença-t-il en détournant le regard. Disons que j'ai… je…

- On n'est pas sorti si tu ne craches pas ta pilule, petit frère !

- C'est pas simple ! s'écria Sasuke en fusillant du regard son aîné qui affichait un rictus amusé.

- Dis-le le plus simplement possible… proposa Yahiko avec un doux sourire.

C'est quand le rouquin affichait ce visage calme et doux que Sasuke se sentait le mieux avec lui. Il appréciait le cousin de son petit ami, supportant ses vannes et ses blagues, mais les vrais dialogues entre eux se déroulaient réellement quand Yahiko devenait sérieux et attentif à lui, devenant vraiment un second frère pour le brun.

- C'est assez intime ! souffla Sasuke en baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses mèches noires.

- Balance tout, tu es en train de parler à un mec qui va vendre un double godemiché à un couple de lesbiennes frétillantes, ou le premier vibro d'une jeune fille rougissante ! expliqua crûment Yahiko.

- Vive l'image ! grogna Itachi en fermant les yeux et se détournant vers la fenêtre.

- N'écoute pas dans ce cas, bébé ! gloussa le rouquin.

- C'est mon petit frère, je veux savoir ! répondit calmement Itachi, toujours dos à eux.

- Bien… beau-cous' ?

- Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression que Naruto me néglige.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Yahiko en fronçant les sourcils. Il te néglige ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Non, c'est pas qu'il me néglige réellement… mais depuis qu'il fait du basket au bahut, il passe plus de temps là-bas qu'avec moi… enfin, comme on vit presque ensemble, on se voit toujours mais…

- Mais tu voudrais qu'il se dépêche de revenir des vestiaires jusqu'à chez vous. comprit Itachi.

- Voilà…

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Yahiko, toujours sérieux. Menottes ? Chaînes murales ? Fouet ? Je peux faire venir Hidan pour le nécessaire de sadomasochiste ! proposa-t-il en souriant.

- Non ! crièrent Itachi et Sasuke, provoquant un éclat de rire de Yahiko et un gloussement de Nagato qui se trouvait à la porte.

Sasuke rougit sous le regard gris clair de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec lui bien qu'il soit le petit ami de Konan. Nagato le sentit et lui fit un clin d'œil en retournant dans son bureau et en fermant la porte derrière lui, permettant à Sasuke de se décontracter sensiblement.

- Bon, en quoi je peux t'aider ? reprit Yahiko.

- Naruto… a réalisé… beaucoup de mes fantasmes ! souffla Sasuke en regardant la moquette avec obstination. Mais… il ne parle pas… des siens…

- Ah…

- Et j'aurais voulu savoir… vu que vous êtes très proches… si tu serais au courant… de ce qu'il désirerait.

- Et ainsi, le réaliser et l'exciter assez pour le faire revenir plus vite ! comprit Itachi.

- Voilà.

Le silence s'instaura dans le bureau, intriguant les deux Uchiha qui reportèrent leurs regards noirs si semblables sur le rouquin dans la pièce, le découvrant très mal à l'aise et se tortillant dans son fauteuil. Le rouge aux joues, tranchant avec ses cheveux, Yahiko détournait ses yeux azur sur un point loin des deux Uchiha.

- Tu sais… murmura Sasuke en souriant. Tu sais ce qu'il aime… Tu connais ses fantasmes !

- Disons que… oui ?

- Mais j'y pense ! marmonna Itachi en le fixant. Tu ne m'as jamais dit les tiens !

Yahiko rouvrit un peu plus ses mirettes et contempla le plafond d'un air passionné, amenant un « tch' » agacé de Itachi qui traversa la pièce pour attraper les cheveux roux d'une main. Le visage de Yahiko se déporta vers son petit ami qui leva un sourcil avant de l'embrasser violemment, coupant un peu sa lèvre inférieure mais lui arrachant une plainte assourdie. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'observer le plafond avec inspiration avant qu'un soupir tremblant ne se fasse entendre, ramenant son regard sur Yahiko.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il découvrit l'état du rouquin, le voyant trembloter en se redressant. Si lui était du flan après une pelle de Naruto, le rouquin était identique après un passage de son frère aîné… la vengeance était douce.

- Alors ? demanda Itachi.

- Ils sont… identiques.

- De quoi ? questionna Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui est identique ?

- Nos… fantasmes.

- Oooh ! s'exclamèrent les deux Uchiha en le fixant avec insistance.

- Et ? insista le plus jeune des frères.

- On… aime… le crossdressing ! marmonna Yahiko en posant ses coudes sur son bureau pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Le rouge sur les joues et les oreilles de Yahiko annonçait un rougissement majeur. La gêne de l'adulte amusa Sasuke qui pensa à la réponse… « crossdressing » ?

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Itachi, intrigué à son tour.

- Et… bien… des tenues féminines ou masculines… flics, pompiers, médecins, infirmières, officiers militaires des deux sexes… ce genre de chose…

- Oh je vois ! souffla l'aîné des Uchiha. Ça marche si tu fais pareil.

Yahiko se mit à sourire, son rougissement partant enfin avant qu'il ne plisse les yeux en regardant lentement de haut en bas son petit ami, le faisant à son tour rougir sous la lueur gourmande qui embrasait le regard du rouquin. Il se détourna vers Sasuke qui restait encore pensif et soupira.

- Par exemple, Naruto aimerait te voir arriver dans les vestiaires de sport en tenue féminine et… bon, je te fais pas de dessin, tu piges la suite.

- Mais pourquoi il le dit pas ? demanda Sasuke.

- Il ne veut pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu refuserais… il doit penser que tu ne voudrais pas faire ça, même pour lui, songea Itachi.

- Mais…

- Ecoute Sasuke, Naruto ne veut pas te perdre pour un fantasme. Il m'a dit que ça peut rester dans l'illusion. Avec ta fierté, il doute que tu puisses mettre un jour une tenue de fille, c'est… quand même étrange à imaginer, tu ne crois pas ? expliqua Yahiko avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes. Naruto avait réalisés tous ses fantasmes, se laissant même dominer parfois même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça –et Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs, ils avaient très vite compris leurs places- il s'était laissé attacher, avait mangé toutes sortes de choses sur le corps de Sasuke et l'avais pris dans toutes les positions qu'il désirait, dans les lieux qu'il désirait –d'ailleurs, il ne verrait plus le cinéma de son quartier de la même façon… surtout une certaine salle-. Donc… Il réussirait à surmonter la gêne qu'une tenue de fille provoquerait… et le ferait… pour son crétin blond…

- Donc… à ton avis, je m'habille en quoi ? demanda-t-il en fixant Yahiko dont le sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Il le vit appuyer sur un bouton de l'interphone, regardant sur l'écran de surveillance n°2 Deidara sursauter avant de reporter son regard sur la caméra et le bouton correspondant au salon de tatouage où Konan réagit aussitôt.

- Boss ? s'écria Deidara.

- Yahi ? murmura doucement Konan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On a besoin de vous, tenue féminine pour un beau gosse dans mon bureau.

- Attends… le seul beau gosse qui est mont… oh ! J'arrive, hun ! cria Deidara.

Effectivement, il disparut aussitôt du champ des caméras, oubliant son carton dans l'allée qui fut rangé ensuite par Sasori, ce dernier revenant des sous-sols avec des poupées gonflables version « humaine », sa dernière création hautement fidèle à une femme normale. Un pas de course se fit entendre dans le couloir avant que Deidara ne se présente, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il observait Sasuke avec attention. Près de lui, plus calmement, se profila la silhouette de Konan, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu foncé et habillée d'une robe fluide blanche entra dans le bureau après un clin d'œil à Sasuke qu'elle appréciait beaucoup avant de regarder Yahiko avec interrogation.

Ce dernier pointa de l'index Sasuke qui se tétanisa alors que Deidara lui tournait autour, le faisant se lever pour prendre ses mensurations.

- Tu le vois comment ? interrogea Yahiko.

Konan se retourna vers Sasuke, penchant la tête sur le côté en le dévisageant de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes. Le regard bleu clair de la jeune femme se plongea dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke et elle sourit en coin.

- Classique pour une première fois… majeure partie en noire et blanc, je pense… sans talons pour les chaussures par contre. J'ai la tenue idéale pour lui, mais il me faut ses mensurations, poitrine, épaules, taille, hanches et jambes, Deidara.

- C'est fait ! s'écria le blond aux longs cheveux en lui tendant son papier. Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, ça ira, il suffit de reprendre un peu, je crois ! souffla Konan en lisant les mensurations. Au départ, la tenue était pour Itachi.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama celui-ci.

- Bin quoi ? gloussa Konan. J'y peux rien si je ne te vois qu'en costume.

- Bref, je fais quoi moi, hun ? s'enquit Deidara.

- Accessoires, tu as carte blanche, pas de cravate, c'est fourni.

- D'accord… pas trop non plus… murmura celui-ci en fixant Sasuke.

- Bon, j'y vais, je reviens d'ici une petite vingtaine de minutes.

- Merci Ko' ! lança Yahiko, s'attirant un clin d'œil amical de la jeune femme.

Deidara partit à son tour farfouiller dans les cartons de son rayon, amenant des accessoires tels que plusieurs ceintures d'acier avec des petits crânes que Sasuke devrait porter assez bas sur ses hanches, des bas blancs qui lui arriveraient sous les genoux et une paire de souliers noirs. Quelques barrettes à cheveux en acier assorties à la ceinture furent présentées à Sasuke alors que le blond lui montrait comment créer une coiffure féminine sans retirer sa masculinité, coinçant alors ses longues mèches de cheveux corbeau sur le côté. Un crayon de khôl noir lui fut tendu, et c'est étrangement Itachi qui lui conseilla de bien étirer sa paupière pour l'appliquer.

Et puis, le silence l'angoissa, l'amenant à regarder Deidara face à lui… l'autre garçon s'était figé avant de l'examiner avec un sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage, inquiétant Sasuke qui plissa les yeux en le fixant avec un « quoi » méfiant. Le blond aux cheveux longs sautilla presque jusqu'à lui en se penchant sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise avant de le considérer avec sérieux.

- Dis, tu m'fais confiance, hun ?

- Non, pas vraiment… souffla le jeune homme en ignorant le gloussement sombre de son aîné.

- Je savais que tu me faisais confiance ! répondit l'autre garçon en haussant ses épaules.

Sasuke le fixa avec attention, se demandant vraiment si l'employé de ce sex-shop était normal avant de soupirer… qui pouvait être normal et travailler non-stop avec son frère ? Son attention se reporta sur le blond qui le toquait sur la joue pour qu'il le regarde, le faisant se reculer avec agacement.

Merde alors, il n'y avait qu'un blond qui pouvait le toucher et ce n'était certainement pas lui…

- J'suis sûr que tu serais top en string.

- De quoi ?

- Avec ta tenue, tu te mets en string ? insista le blondinet en ignorant le regard élargi de Sasuke sur lui.

- Non, grogna le jeune homme catégoriquement.

- Allez quoi, un petit ! Un léopard !

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? souffla Sasuke. Un boxer, c'est tout aussi bien, même mini…

- Un ficelle voile et lycra ?

Sasuke le fixa avec la bouche ouverte. Deidara semblait sérieux en lui demandant ça, le tenant au bras avec le rouge sur sa joue visible. Itachi était maintenant en train de glousser, dos à lui et penché sur son « coffre au trésor ». Yahiko se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et évita le regard suppliant de son « beau-frère » en détournant le visage vers la fenêtre avec un minuscule sourire.

- Ou un string BDSM, hun ? insista Deidara.

- BDSM ? murmura Sasuke en essayant de chercher la signification et en ayant peur du résultat.

- Ouais, un string spécial « bondage et discipline, sadomasochisme », cuir noir et chaîne en argent.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? cria Sasuke en se relevant pour s'éloigner de lui. C'est toujours non !

- T'es pas marrant ! soupira Deidara en boudant.

- J'assume complètement… et éloigne-toi de moi, toi !

Le jeune homme s'éloigna vers la seule personne « sensée » de la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de Yahiko qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Décidément, Sasuke le plaignait vraiment, il devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec son frère. D'ailleurs celui-ci venait de relever la tête de son coffret pour fixer Yahiko avec interrogation.

Son petit ami se crispa un instant, faisant ricaner Sasuke à ses côtés, celui-ci se recevant un regard à la fois furieux et amusé. Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa taille pour aller vers son brun qu'il attrapa par les hanches, posant son menton contre son épaule pour un câlin tendre qui fit sourire plus doucement Sasuke. Il s'émerveillerait toujours de la façon douce qu'avait Yahiko avec son frère aîné, lui laissant tout faire sans se plaindre et le motivant à sa manière. Le rouquin était calme avec Itachi alors qu'il pouvait être si agité avec Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? demanda Yahiko d'une voix douce.

- Il est où le flacon de « Meian' » ?

- Meian' ? répéta Sasuke. C'est quoi ?

- Un lubrifiant chauffant… expliqua Yahiko en le regardant avec amusement devant sa rougeur. Il est dans un flacon noir et est à l'orange, c'est un liquide transparent, d'où le « clair-obscur ».

- Et c'est comestible aussi ! indiqua Itachi avant qu'un « Yaha ! » ne lui échappe. Le voilà.

Dans la main de son frère, un flacon effectivement noir se trouvait posé calmement. Itachi le balança à Sasuke d'un mouvement du poignet, le plus jeune le rattrapant adroitement et lut les lettres d'or sur la bouteille. Celles-ci indiquaient donc « Meian' ». Sasuke la déboucha pour la porter à son nez, sentant parfaitement l'odeur tenace d'orange qu'elle dégageait.

- J'n'aime pas l'orange, grand frère… tu le sais pourtant ! signala Sasuke.

- Mais petit frère fou, ce n'est pas pour toi, tu le donneras à Naruto de ma part.

Le rictus amusé sur les lèvres de son frère aîné le fit déglutir douloureusement alors qu'il reposait ses yeux sur le flacon, même après une année de couple avec le blond, il craignait parfois les réactions de celui-ci à certains stimuli…

Un bruit de pas féminin amena tous les regards sur Konan qui était revenu de son antre. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit doucement en voyant Sasuke et souleva la « tenue » que le jeune homme porterait par la suite…

Sasuke voulait mourir… il allait mourir…

Naruto n'allait pas le laisser dormir de la nuit…

* * *

**Donc, effectivement, Naruto n'allait pas le laisser dormir de la nuit… comment et pourquoi, c'est sur Yasha no Naruto (point) net ^^**

**Vous avez le droit de me reviewer, vous avez le droit d'aller lire la suite sur le site ;)  
**


End file.
